Suddenly With You
by KENzeira
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! Karena sebuah insiden, Gaara dan Ino harus melangsungkan pernikahan setelah lulus sekolah nanti. Ino tentu saja menolak, tapi kenapa Gaara tidak bertindak untuk menghentikan semuanya ya? Well, please RnR minna-san :3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Suddenly With You ****© KENzeira  
**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, ga nyambung, aneh -,-**

**Genre : Humor (?), Romantic**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda dengan berpengawakan tinggi berlari sepanjang jalanan yang ia lewati. Ia tak tau harus pergi kemana. Ia sudah sangat kelelahan untuk berlari lagi.

"Guk! Guk!"

Dengan cepat ia melompati pagar dan berguling dirumput kemudian merangkak membuka jendela – entah rumah siapa – hingga akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Ia mengatur nafasnya sambil terus mengawasi anjing-anjing yang mengejarnya tadi dibalik jendela. Ia bernafas lega saat mengetahui anjing-anjing itu sudah tak ada.

"Kau siapa?" kata seorang perempuan dibelakangnya. Pemuda itu menoleh.

Mata mereka bertatapan sejenak.

"Kau pencuri ya? Ayo ngaku saja! Akan aku laporkan kau ke… Hmmmph!" gadis itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena pemuda itu membekap mulutnya. Karena gadis itu tak bisa diam, dengan konyolnya pemuda itu menjegal kaki gadis tersebut hingga keduanya jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi – ehm – gadis tersebut dibawah dan pemuda itu diatasnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka.

"Inoooo! Apa yang kau lakukaaaan!" suara heroik itu membuat keduanya terbelalak dan langsung merubah posisi mereka.

.

.

.

Hinata, Sakura, dan Tenten menatap Ino tak percaya. Mereka semua memastikan bahwa mereka tak memiliki masalah dengan pendengaran mereka. Mereka benar-benar tak percaya atas apa yang barusan dikatakan Ino.

"Untuk remaja kelas 12 seperti kita, kurasa terlalu muda merencanakan suatu pernikahan." Tenten berkomentar.

"Lagipula, bukankah pria itu tidak melakukan apapun padamu, Ino?" Sakura menambahkan. Hinata hanya menatap Ino kasihan tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Saat ini, mereka sedang berada didalam kelas. Rutinitas sehari-hari, tiap pagi berbagi cerita atau bahkan berbagi derita.

"Tentu saja ia tak melakukan apapun. Tapi ayahku terlanjur melihat kami yang seolah-olah sedang melakukan _seperti itu_." Ino menjelaskan. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Dan dengan bodohnya, pria itu – Gaara – tak menyangkal tuduhan ayahku. Dan akhirnya malam itu aku dan Gaara benar-benar di interograsi oleh keluargaku. Aku tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria bodoh itu, tapi kami benar-benar akan menikah setelah lulus sekolah nanti. Dan parahnya, bahkan aku baru mengenal pria itu!"

Tenten geleng-geleng kepala.

Hinata menunduk.

Dan Sakura berkata, "Kasihan sekali kau, Ino."

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Seorang pria mengetuk pintu. Ino, Hinata, Sakura, dan Tenten menoleh ke arah orang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Ino, ada seorang pria yang mencarimu di gerbang sekolah." Kata Chouji – orang yang mengetuk pintu – pada Ino.

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tau, yang jelas rambutnya berwarna merah dan memiliki tatto di dahinya. Sepertinya ia bukan berasal dari sekolah kita." Jelas Chouji. Ino memiringkan kepalanya, ia sering melakukan itu jika sedang bingung.

_Berambut merah?_

Sedetik kemudian ia ingat. Gaara. Pasti ia yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Kalau kalian ingin tau bagaimana _penampakan_ pria yang akan menikah denganku nanti, sebaiknya kalian ikuti aku dari belakang. Tapi ingat! Jangan sampai ketahuan olehnya." Kata Ino setengah berbisik pada teman-temannya. Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata mengangguk mantap.

-:-

Benar saja, ternyata memang Gaara-lah yang ingin bertemu dengan Ino. Gaara menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok, tangannya terlipat didepan dada.

"Lama sekali." Katanya datar saat Ino baru datang menemuinya.

"Ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku, ha?" kata Ino _to the point_.

"Aku yakin kau tidak ingin menikah denganku."

"Ya, tentu saja!" cetus Ino.

"Lagipula aku juga tak mau menikah denganmu."

"Bagus kalau begitu!" jawab Ino lempeng.

"Baiklah. Persiapkan dirimu. Sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan menjemputmu." Kata Gaara sambil berlalu pergi. Ino bingung.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ino setengah berteriak.

"Memperkenalkanmu pada keluargaku." Jawab Gaara datar sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya. Tiba-tiba saja lutut Ino melemas. Apa maksud pria bodoh itu!?

Hinata, Tenten, dan Sakura langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Whoaaa, jadi itu orangnya?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Ino mengangguk lemas. "Aku rasa dia cukup tampan, dia juga keren!"

"Aku rasa, aku sering melihat pria itu." Kata Tenten tiba-tiba. Ino menatap Tenten memintanya untuk bercerita lebih lanjut. "Dia siswa dari sekolah SMA di Suna. Ia sangat terkenal dingin. Dan bahkan ia digosipkan tak memiliki rasa kemanusiaan. Kau tau kenapa? Karena ia sering kali membantai siswa dari sekolah lain!"

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Tenten, rasanya sekarang Ino ingin menyembunyikan tubuhnya dipantat kambing. Ia merasa malu dan juga takut. Bagaimana bisa ia menikah dengan orang yang sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan dirinya? Ia yang cerewet harus menikah dengan orang yang sangat dingin? Tidak mungkin!

"Ta-tapi, aku rasa, Gaara orang yang cukup baik." Kata Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau orang itu baik?" tanya Sakura menyelidik.

"A-aku pernah melihatnya membantu nenek tua yang hendak menyebrang jalan. Se-selain itu, aku juga pernah melihatnya memberikan amplop pada pemilik panti asuhan." Kata Hinata tergeragap. Hinata memang pemalu dan jarang berbicara.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung.

Jadi sebenarnya, Gaara itu orang yang bagaimana?

-:-

Saat bel istirahat.

Ino, Hinata, Sakura, dan Tenten seperti biasa, mengobrol di dalam kelas. Ino masih saja mengeluhkan nasib sial yang menimpanya. Tiba-tiba saja kapten basket – Sasuke – datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ino, Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kata Sasuke.

"Bicara apa?"

Sasuke melirik teman-teman Ino. "Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu."

Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten pun mengerti. Merekapun menyingkir meninggalkan Ino dan Sasuke dikelas berdua. Sekilas Ino melihat Sakura mengerling jahil padanya. Astaga, siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Ino menyukai Sasuke selama ini? Dan kini, idolanya itu ingin berbicara padanya!

"Aku dengar dari Chouji, kau akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan dengan pria dari sekolah Suna setelah lulus sekolah nanti. Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

Ino melongo sejenak. Jadi, Chouji juga ikut mengintip? Lalu kenapa ia memberitahu Sasuke? Dasar Chouji bodoh!

"Ino?"

"Ah? Eh, tidak juga. Maksudku, aku juga tidak tau. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak ingin menikah dengan pria yang bahkan baru aku kenal." Cerocos Ino. Sasuke tersenyum sekilas mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Itulah yang ingin kudengar. Berjanjilah, kau takkan menikah dengannya." Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum menatap Ini. Ino blushing seketika. Apa ia bermimpi?

"…"

"Kenapa kau jadi melamun?"

"Ah? Maaf. Aku hanya sedikit kaget. Tentu saja akan aku pastikan aku takkan menikah dengannya. Lagipula ada seseorang yang sudah lama aku sukai." Kata Ino akhirnya.

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Kau akan tau nanti." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum. Sasuke mana mungkin tidak tahu bahwa Ino menyukainya. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke membalas senyum Ino.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali latihan basket. _Bye_" kata Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ino.

Sasuke, laki-laki paling keren disekolah ini. Laki-laki yang selalu Ino kagumi sejak pertama berjumpa saat masuk MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa) di SMA Konoha ini. Sepertinya, Sasuke juga menyukai Ino. Mungkin saja Sasuke butuh waktu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ino. Siapa yang tahu kan? Tapi, tak sedikit orang yang berpendapat bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang _playboy_.

.

.

.

Gaara sudah menunggu didepan gerbang tempat Ino bersekolah. Sesekali ia melirik jam ditangan kirinya. Sudah sepuluh menit sejak sekolah ini bubar tapi Ino belum muncul juga. Gaara mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia melihat Ino berjalan bersama seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki itu berambut gaya emo. _Siapa?_

"Baiklah, Sasuke, terima kasih sudah menemaniku." Kata Ino pada laki-laki yang berjalan bersamanya yang ternyata bernama Sasuke. Laki-laki itu – Sasuke – tersenyum manis pada Ino, mau tak mau membuat Gaara sedikit… sedikit risih!

"Kau mau aku antar pulang? Hari ini aku tak ada latihan." Sasuke menawarkan. Ino melirik ke arah Gaara. Gaara menatap Ino tajam.

"Aku rasa tak perlu. Ino akan pulang bersamaku." Kata Gaara lalu menyambar lengan Ino. Sasuke mematung melihat Ino ditarik paksa oleh Gaara dan pergi meninggalkannya.

-:-

Di dalam mobil.

Sesekali Ino melirik ke arah laki-laki yang kini disampingnya. Laki-laki itu fokus menatap jalanan didepannya. Ino menghembuskan nafas perlahan tersadar dari tadi ia menahan nafasnya.

_Kurasa Tenten benar, Gaara benar-benar dingin. _Kata Ino dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Gaara yang sebenarnya dari tadi menyadari Ino terus menatapnya mulai merasa risih.

"Apa tak bisa kau bersikap lebih sopan pada temanku tadi?"

"Kau menyukai laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu?" tembak Gaara. Ino langsung diam. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Apa sikap Ino sangat terlihat bahwasanya ia memang menyukai Sasuke? Ino bingung harus menjawab apa pada laki-laki disampingnya ini.

"Kenapa diam?" desak Gaara.

"Ya." Jawab Ino akhirnya, mau tak mau membuat Gaara menoleh pada Ino. "Aku menyukainya." Tambah Ino.

.

.

.

~ To be continued ~

**Hahahaha bagaimana? Ancur kan?**

**Mohon dimaklum yaa, ini fanfic pertama saya :D wakakakak**

**Thank you sudah berkenan untuk membaca, review, atau bahkan mengabaikan (?)**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Suddenly With You ****© KENzeira  
**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, ga nyambung, aneh -,-**

**Genre : Humor (?), Romantic**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ CHAPTER 2 ~**

"Ya." Jawab Ino akhirnya, mau tak mau membuat Gaara menoleh pada Ino. "Aku menyukainya." Tambah Ino.

"Oh, begitu." Kata Gaara datar. "Oh ya, kita pergi dulu ke rumahmu. Kau harus mengganti baju seragammu. Mana mungkin kau mau menemui keluargaku dengan pakaian sekolah seperti itu." Tambah Gaara.

"Baiklah."

.

.

"Ayaaah, dimana kau meletakkan baju-bajuku?" kata Ino setengah teriak. Ayahnya datang dengan memasang tampang yang… yang aneh!

"Oh, itu. Begini, ummm, tadi pagi ada kucing yang melahirkan." Kata Ayah Ino.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya. _Apa hubungannya dengan kucing yang __melahirkan__?_

"Kucing itu melahirkan didalam lemari pakaianmu. Jadi, ya, begitu. Ayah mencuci semua baju-bajumu. Sebaiknya sekarang kau memakai baju yang sudah Ayah sediakan untukmu." Jelas Ayah diakhiri kerlingan jahil. Ino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tapi kemudian ia menuruti kata-kata Ayahnya.

-:-

"Ehem." Ino berdehem. Gaara yang sedari tadi menunggu Ino diruang tamu menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang seolah olah… kagum(?)

"Kau sudah siap?"

Ino mengangguk.

Gaara berpendapat bahwa kali ini Ino terlihat lebih cantik dengan pakaian yang kini melekat pada tubuhnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia terus menatap mata _aquamarine_ milik Ino tersebut.

"Kapan kita berangkat?" Ino membuyarkan lamunan Gaara.

"Sekarang." Jawab Gaara sedatar mungkin.

-:-

Sesampainya…

"Ayah! Lihat! Anak bungsu kesayanganmu membawa calon istrinya!" kata perempuan dengan rambut kuncir empat. Sosok yang dipanggil 'Ayah' tersebut menoleh pada Gaara dan – Ino – perempuan yang dibawanya. Ia tersenyum manis pada Gaara dan juga Ino.

"Duduklah." Pinta sang Ayah. Gaara dan Ino menurut. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Ayah Gaara. "Kalian belum makan siang, bukan? Sebentar lagi kita akan makan bersama setelah Temari selesai membuatkan masakannya." Tambah Ayah Gaara.

"Oh, te-terima kasih _oji-san_." Kata Ino kikuk. Ayah Gaara tersenyum hangat.

"Kau tak seharusnya memanggilku paman, panggil aku Ayah." Katanya kemudian. Ino semakin kikuk. _Apa katanya? Ayah? Yang benar saja!_

"Ba-baik ayah."

"Baiklah Ayah, sudah ya basa-basinya. Dan kau Temari, untuk apa masih diam mematung seperti itu? Bukankah kau akan memasak makan siang untuk kami?" cerocos Gaara. Ino memberengut. _Anak bodoh ini, tidak sopan sekali!_

"Ahahaha, aku hanya tak menyangka kau bisa mendapatkan perempuan secantik dia." Celetuk perempuan dengan rambut dikuncir empat yang bernama Temari tersebut. Ino tersenyum kecil ketika Temari menyebutkan bahwa dirinya cantik. Temari pun berlalu pergi menuju dapur.

"Ummm, Ayah, bolehkah aku membantu Temari memasak?" kata Ino tiba-tiba. Ayah Gaara tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja. Gaara, kau benar-benar pintar memilih calon istri." Celetukan Ayah Gaara membuat Ino serasa digampar kebo bunting. Apalagi Gaara. Lihat saja, wajahnya seperti sedang menahan untuk tidak _pup_.

-:-

Di dapur…

"Hey, Ino, katakan bagaimana waktu kalian pertama bertemu? Pasti romantis sekali. Sayang, Gaara tak pernah bercerita padaku bahwa ia ternyata sudah memiliki pacar." Cerocos Temari. Ino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Begini, sebanarnya kami tidak…"

"Kami bertemu di taman." Kata Gaara memotong pembicaraan Ino yang mendadak muncul dibelakang Ino dan Temari. Ino memiringkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Gaara. Bukankah waktu pertama bertemu itu ketika ia membekap mulut Ino dikamarnya?

"Ah? Bukan be – Hmmmph!" Ino mencoba membantah tapi (lagi-lagi) mulutnya dibekap Gaara. Temari menatap mereka heran.

KRAUKK!

"Adawww! Kenapa kau menggigit tanganku!" bentak Gaara. Ino terkekeh.

"Siapa suruh kau membekap mulutku. Rasakan!"

Mendadak Temari tertawa menggelegar (?) Mau tak mau membuat Gaara dan Ino memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung.

"Astaga, kalian pasangan yang lucu sekali! Aku jadi iri." Celetuk Temari disela-sela tawanya yang mengganggu telinga. Sementara Temari tertawa, Ino mencubit pinggang Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, ha?" kata Ino berbisik.

"Sudah. Diam saja." Ujar Gaara sama berbisiknya.

-:-

Acara makan siang waktu itu biasa saja. Hanya ada beberapa celetukan yang keluar dari mulut Temari – kakak Gaara – yang mau tak mau membuat Ino tertawa.

"Ino, kau akan tinggal disini bukan?" kata Ayah Gaara tiba-tiba. Mata Ino membulat. Kaget. Bagaimana bisa ia tinggal disini?

"Ahh, tentu saja ti – Hmmmph!" kata Ino dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Gaara membekap mulut Ino, membuat Ayahnya menatap mereka heran.

"Tentu saja iya."

Mata _aquamarine_ milik Ino menatap tajam ke arah Gaara. Yang ditatap menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis ala kulit lumpia. _Catatan : hanya sedikit dan bahkan nyaris tak terlihat_.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sore ini Ayah akan kembali ke rumah Ibumu. Pastikan Ino baik-baik saja bersamamu." Kata Ayah kepada Gaara. Ino menatap Gaara meminta penjelasan.

"Ah, Temari-san, kau akan tetap disini bukan?" kata Ino akhirnya bertanya pada Temari.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah memiliki keluarga. Lagipula, aku disini sekarang atas perintah Ayah. Ayah memintaku untuk menjamu tamu spesial yang akan datang, dan tamu itu adalah kau, Ino-chan." Jawab Temari panjang lebar. Lagi-lagi Ino membulatkan matanya. Kali ini ia tak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa dirinya benar-benar kaget!

"Ta-tapi mana mungkin aku dan Gaara tinggal serumah berdua. Kita belum benar-benar menikah." Ujar Ino tergeragap. Ayah Gaara tertawa (?) sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan berpura-pura didepanku. Kalian berencana menikah juga karena kalian kepergok sedang melakukan _itu_." Celetuk Ayah Gaara. Apa maksudnya melakukan _itu_? Mereka sama sekali tak melakukannya!

"Tapi, _oji-san_ – maksudku Ayah, kami tak melakukan apa yang Anda maksud." Ino tak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Ayah Gaara malah tersenyum.

"Kalau bukan Ayahmu yang mengatakan itu, aku takkan mempercayainya. Ayahmu yang mendadak datang waktu itu, dan meminta pertanggungjawaban atas apa yang dilakukan Gaara padamu." Jelas Ayah Gaara. Ino membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian ia mengatupkannya kembali.

Tak lama kemudian, Ayah Gaara kembali ke rumahnya yang entah mengapa terpisah dengan rumah Gaara. Kemudian Temari juga pamit untuk pulang karena dari tadi ia sudah ditelepon oleh suaminya yang meminta Temari untuk segera pulang.

Gaara tak banyak bicara. Ino sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

-:-

Ino mengoles bibirnya dengan _lipgloss_, setelah itu ia merapikan rambutnya dan kembali menguncirnya. Ternyata, bukan karena kucing melahirkan yang membuat baju-baju Ino mendadak hilang, tapi karena Ayahnya sengaja mengemas baju-baju Ino dan disimpan dibagasi mobil Gaara. Ternyata Ayahnya ikut _berpartisipasi_ membuat Ino dengan terpaksa tinggal bersama Gaara.

Ino menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Malam ini, ia akan mencari kesibukan dengan keluar rumah. Ia tak ingin lama-lama bersama Gaara didalam rumah. Bisa-bisa ia dia jadikan adonan makan malam Gaara karena mulutnya yang kelewat cerewet itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Gaara saat Ino melintas dihadapannya yang sedang asik menonton televisi.

"Mencari kesibukan." Kata Ino sambil melangkah menuju kulkas untuk sejenak meleguk air dingin sebelum ia pergi.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Gaara berbunyi. Entah pesan atau telepon.

"_Hallo_." Kata Gaara. _Ternyata telepon_.

Ino mendengar sayup-sayup suara Gaara yang sedang bercakap-cakap dalam telepon.

"Oh? Kau dimana? Begitu ya? Baiklah, aku akan kesana."

"Siapa?" Tanya Ino tak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya. _Perempuan kah?_ Tapi, memangnya ada perempuan yang nekat menelepon Gaara?

"Teman."

Karena mendengar jawaban Gaara yang sepertinya tak berniat untuk menjelaskan lebih detail tentang orang yang meneleponnya, akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk pergi. Terserah saja Gaara akan menemui siapa, bukan urusan Ino.

"Tunggu." Kata Gaara, Ino yang hendak menggerakkan gagang pintu menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Apa?"

"Kau tak perlu takut. Aku takkan bermalam disini selama kau tinggal dirumahku. Aku akan mencari apartment."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Ino mencoba acuh tak acuh. Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali berteriak senang dan menari-nari ala Zaskia itik. _Lho?_

-:-

Di sebuah _bar_…

"Kau lama sekalii, Gaara-kuun!" kata perempuan berambut pirang sebahu. Sepertinya perempuan itu sudah mabuk. Gaara duduk berhadapan dengan perempuan tersebut.

"Matsuri, kau mabuk." Kata Gaara datar tanpa ekspresi. Perempuan yang ternyata bernama Matsuri itu terkekeh sambil menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelasnya.

"Aku mabuk karena kau! Kau kan tahu bahwa aku sangat-sangat menyukaimuu! Tapi, kenapa jusru kau akan menikah dengan orang lain, ha? Kau benar-benar membuatku gila!" ujar Matsuri kemudian menenggak minuman dalam gelasnya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Komentar Gaara. "Kau juga sudah tau selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Tak lebih."

"_Hik_… kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana tampang calon istrimu itu!" Matsuri kembali meneguk _wine_-nya. "Aku ingin kau datang kesini untuk menemaniku. Aku tau aku akan mabuk. Tak mungkin aku bisa menyetir mobil sendiri sementara aku mabuk!"

Gaara tak menanggapi perkataan Matsuri. Ia terus menatap perempuan yang ada dipojok _bar_. Perempuan yang menelungkupkan kedua tangannya dan wajahnya yang terbenam diantara telungkupan tangannya. Perempuan itu berambut pirang dengan kuncir satu, ia memakai baju berwarna ungu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Matsuri ketika Gaara berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkannya. Gaara tak menjawab, Matsuri hanya bisa menatap Gaara yang semakin menjauh darinya.

Gaara menyentuh pundak perempuan dengan rambut dikuncir satu tersebut. Perempuan itu mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah. Dia mabuk.

"Ayo pulang." Kata Gaara kemudian. Perempuan itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ke arah Gaara

"Kau siapa?" Tanya perempuan tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar mabuk, Ino. Ayo pulang." Kata Gaara datar. Ternyata perempuan yang mabuk itu adalah Ino. Ino mencoba bangkit dari duduknya, tapi karena mabuk, kaki Ino terasa lemas untuk digerakkan dan ia hampir terjatuh kalau saja Gaara tak menahannya. Tanpa aba-aba Gaara menggendong Ino dipunggungnya.

"Kau berat juga." Komentar Gaara sambil menggendong Ino. Ino tak berkomentar apapun. Gaara melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan _bar_ tapi mendadak Matsuri menghalanginya.

"Gaara-kuuun! Bukankah kau akan mengatarku pulang? Kenapa kau akan pergi dengan perempuan yang ada dibelakangmu itu, ha?" cerocos Matsuri.

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa." Kata Gaara sambil berlalu pergi dengan gembolan (?) dibelakangnya.

-:-

Gaara membaringkan tubuh Ino yang terkulai lemas di tempat tidurnya. Sejenak Gaara diam menatap Ino yang terpejam.

_Apa semenderita itu Ino karena akan menikah denganku?_

Saat Gaara hendak pergi, tiba-tiba Ino menarik lengan Gaara sehingga membuat Gaara berhadapan dengan wajah Ino. Nyaris tak ada celah, dengan mata sedikit terbuka, Ino menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Gaara. Mau tak mau membuat Gaara _shock_ dan menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Ino. Berciuman adalah hal yang begitu asing bagi Gaara.

Mendadak tubuh Ino bergetar. Ia menangis.

"Sasukeee! Kau jahat sekali padaku! Kenapa kau berciuman dengan perempuan lain dihadapanku, ha? Sasuke _Baka! Baka!_" cerocos Ino. Ternyata Ino menderita dan mabuk sampai seperti ini bukan karena Gaara, melainkan karena Sasuke.

Gaara yang awalnya akan mencari apartment akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Ino dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini.

.

.

.

~ To be continued ~

.

.

**Astaga, ceritanya semakin gaje xD Hahahaha**

**Semakin aneh dan membingungkan. Bahkan aku sendiri bingung kenapa jadi seperti ini? Wakakakak**

**Mind to RnR? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Suddenly With You ****© KENzeira  
**

**Warning : gaje, abal, ga nyambung, aneh -,-**

**Genre : Humor, Romantic (?)**

**Rate : T**

**If you not like this character, please don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**- Chapter 3 -**

Gaara yang awalnya akan mencari _apartment_ akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Ino dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini.

.

.

.

Ino menguap lebar kemudian tubuhnya menggelinjang. Dengan malas ia bangun dari tidurnya. Sambil terkantuk-kantuk ia berjalan keluar kamar.

_Jam berapa ini? Kenapa rumahku sepi sekali?_

Plakk!

Ino menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia lupa bahwa saat ini ia sedang ada dirumah Gaara. Ino celingukan entah mencari apa. Matanya menemukan semangkuk bubur di meja. Ino pun melangkah mendekati meja dan duduk disana. Disamping bubur tersebut ada kertas dengan tulisan tangan.

Makanlah bubur ini.

Gaara

Ino tersenyum sendiri melihat tulisan tangan Gaara. Ternyata Gaara perhatian juga. Ino pun melahap bubur yang entah buatan siapa itu dengan lahap.

-:-

"Heh, Ino-_pig_, sebenarnya kau menginap dimana? Semalam aku ke rumahmu tahu!" cerocos Sakura saat Ino baru datang ke sekolah. Si rambut cepol – Tenten – menghampiri Sakura dan Ino.

"Aku menginap dirumah Gaara." Jawab Ino lempeng.

"Heeeeehhh!? Bagaimana bisa?" Tenten mendadak histeris seolah mendengar bahwa Ino yang selalu memperhatikan penampilannya itu korengan. Sedangkan Sakura, mata _emerald_-nya membulat dan mulutnya menganga tak percaya.

"Apa yang pria bodoh itu lakukan padamu, Inooo?" beberapa detik kemudian barulah Sakura ikut-ikutan histeris. Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya membuat kedua sahabatnya semakin penasaran.

"Tenang saja, dia tak melakukan apapun." Kata Ino. Mendadak ia jadi teringat Sasuke. Sasuke yang malam itu… ah!

"Kalau dia tak melakukan apapun, kenapa kau melamun?" Tenten menyelidik. Ino menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mata _aquamarine_-nya mendadak berkaca-kaca ketika ia ingat tragedi dimana Saat ia melihat Sasuke berciuman dengan gadis lain.

"Aku…, aku melihat Sasuke berciuman dengan gadis lain." Lirih Ino. Tak ada reaksi kaget dari kedua sahabatnya. Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung Ino.

"Mungkin dia bukan untukmu. Ada baiknya kau mencari pria lain, Gaara misalnya." Celetuk Sakura mau tak mau membuat Ino mengarahkan tatapan _death glare_ pada Sakura.

"Kau bercanda! Mana mungkin aku menyukai pria itu. Dia itu – ." ucapan Ino terhenti. Ia ingat sesuatu! Bukankah semalam ia pergi ke _bar_ dan minum-minum? Lalu kenapa bisa ia ada di rumah Gaara? Astaga! Ia benar-benar lupa! Bagaimana kalau ternyata Gaara-lah yang mengantarnya pulang!? Lalu apakah Gaara menjamin tak melakukan apapun padanya? Bagaimana kalau …

Bletakkk!

Sakura menjitak kepala Ino. Ino mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku! _Forehead_!" cetus Ino tak terima kepalanya di jitak.

"Siapa suruh kau tak mendengar ocehanku!" Sakura tak kalah ketusnya.

"Heeehh, kalian ini! Kenapa jadi bertengkar!" Tenten mencoba melerai keduanya.

"Jadi, dia itu apa? Kau tak melanjutkan kalimat terakhirmu, Ino-_pig_." Kata Sakura. Ino mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang lumayan nyut-nyutan.

"Dia itu aneh! Oh ya, Semalam aku mabuk setelah melihat Sasuke berciuman. Aku datang ke _bar_ sendirian. Setelah itu, aku tak ingat apapun. Yang aku ingat, paginya aku sudah ada dikamar Gaara." Jelas Ino.

"Whooaa, jadi Gaara mengantarmu pulang?"

"Aku tak bilang begitu, cepol!"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau ada dikamar Gaara, ha?" desak Sakura. Ino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak ingat. Aku takut kalau memang Gaara-lah yang mengantarku pulang."

"Kenapa kau harus takut, Ino-_pig_? Bukankah itu bagus daripada ada pria lain yang menggerayangi tubuhmu?"

"Ya, Sakura benar. Aku rasa itu bagus." Tenten membenarkan kata-kata Sakura.

"Kalian sudah lama mengenalku, jadi, kalian mana mungkin tidak tahu kalau ketika mabuk aku akan mencium siapaun yang ada di dekatku!" cerocos Ino. Sakura dan Tenten menyentuh bibir mereka. Astaga, bahkan Ino pernah mencium kedua sahabatnya ini!

"Whoaaa! Besar kemungkinan kau mencium Gaara!" celetuk Tenten. Ino memiringkan kepalanya. Benar. Bagaimana kalau ia memang mencium Gaara? Ya Tuhan, siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa Gaara – si pria bodoh dan dingin itu – akan membantai siapapun yang mengusik ketenangannya!?

Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menggerutu sendiri kenapa bisa ia memiliki kebiasaan bodoh seperti itu.

-:-

"Ino…" panggil seseorang dibelakang Ino. Saat ini Ino sedang melangkah menyusuri koridor-koridor sekolah untuk pulang. Ino menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya.

_Sasuke._

Sasuke berlari kecil menghampiri Ino.

"Kemarin aku …" Sasuke tak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika tiba-tiba telunjuk Ino menempel di bibirnya.

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya, Sasuke-kun. Aku tak butuh penjelasan." Kata Ino kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Entah keberanian dari mana yang membuat Ino bisa berkata seperti itu. Padahal sungguh, ia masih menyukai Sasuke.

Mata _aquamarine_ milik Ino melebar. Ia kaget melihat Gaara yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. Gaara membuang rokoknya ketika ia melihat Ino menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau…"

Kini giliran Gaara yang menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir Ino. _Deg!_

"Kau cerewet. Sudah masuk saja." Kata Gaara – datar seperti biasa – mempersilahkan calon istrinya (?) masuk kedalam mobil. Ino menurut dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Entah kenapa dadanya berdegup kencang ketika Gaara menyentuh bibirnya. Padahal hanya sentuhan biasa.

Mobil pun melesat menuju rumah Gaara.

-:-

Ino langsung mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Sejenak ia bercermin.

_Ino, kau cantik juga. _Kata dirinya sendiri.

Cklek!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Ino menoleh dan menyembullah kepala Gaara.

"Oh, ternyata kau. Ada apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku mau mengambil pakaianku yang ada di lemari."

"Masuk saja." Ino mempersilahkan Gaara masuk. Gaara melangkah menuju lemari dan mengambil beberapa potong pakaiannya.

"Gaara, apa kau yang semalam mengantarku pulang?" Tanya Ino akhirnya. Sejenak Gaara terdiam membuat Ino panasaran.

"Hn." Jawabnya.

"Apa semalam aku mabuk berat?"

"Menurutmu?" _selain mabuk berat, badanmu juga berat!_ Rutuk Gaara dalam hati tentunya.

Ino menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. "Yeah, kurasa aku mabuk berat karena aku tak ingat apapun."

Tak ada reaksi dari Gaara. Ia melangkah begitu saja melewati Ino.

"Apa aku menciummu?" kata Ino tiba-tiba. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa berani-beraninya ia bertanya begitu. Ino jadi salah tingkah ketika Gaara berbalik ke arahnya.

"…"

"Eh? Emmm begini… ka-kalau aku sedang mabuk, aku selalu mencium siapapun yang ada didekatku." Serasa ditendang kebo bunting Ino membuka kartunya. Mata _turquoise _milik Gaara menatap datar mata _aquamarine _milik Ino.

"Hn." Kata Gaara kemudian. Mata Ino membulat dan mulutnya menganga. Ia sungguh-sungguh _shock_!

_Kenapaaaa? Kenapaaa harus Gaara!? Kami-sama, tolooongg akuuu!_

"Be-benarkah?"

"Kau telah merenggut ciuman pertamaku." Kata Gaara dingin. Ino memiringkan kepalanya. Kata-kata Gaara seolah seperti kata-kata gadis yang kehilangan keperawanannya.

_Astaga! Apa katanya? Ciuman pertama?_

"_Go-gomen_, Gaara. Aku sungguh kehilangan kesadaranku."

Gaara melipat tangan di depan dada. Ia seperti sedang menimang-nimang antara memaafkan gadis dihadapannya ini atau memberi pelajaran terlebih dahulu sebelum memaafkannya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu. Dengan satu syarat."

Ino mendongkak. _Syarat?_

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ino hati-hati. Ia khawatir, bagaimana kalau syarat itu ternyata Gaara meminta Ino untuk goyang ngebor ala Inul Daratista didepan _handycam_ dan memasukkannya kedalam Youtube!? Atau bagaimana kalau Gaara menyuruh Ino menikah dengan tukang kebun di sekolahnya!? Bagaimana kalau…

"Ino?"

Ino tersentak. Astaga, ia melamunkan hal-hal yang ngawur lagi sampai ia tak mendengar apa yang barusan Gaara katakan.

"Eh? Maaf, bisakah kau ulangi lagi?"

Gaara menarik nafas panjang membuat Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Aku akan tetap tinggal disini."

"APA?" Ino kaget seolah-olah ia mendengar bahwa Gaara pengen dianter ke wc untuk pipis. Plakk! *ngawur banget deh, Ino!*

"Aku tak mau melihatmu mabuk dan sendirian dirumah – maksudku aku tak punya uang banyak untuk menyewa apartment." Gaara mencoba menjelaskan. Ino tetap memasang mata melotot _plus_ mulut menganga. "Aku tidur dikursi." Tambah Gaara membuat Ino tak lagi memasang wajah anehnya.

"Jadi, itu syaratnya?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, asal kau memaafkanku dan tak menjadikanku campuran dalam adonan bubur." Celetuk Ino mau tak mau membuat Gaara mengernyit tak mengerti_. Adonan bubur?_ Mungkin Ino mengatakan itu karena terinspirasi dari bubur yang dibuat Gaara kemarin.

-:-

Ino memakai celemeknya. Ia siap untuk memasak untuk makan malam. Inilah kelebihan Ino, bukan pintar memasak, tapi nekat memasak tanpa tau komposisi apa yang seharusnya ada dalam masakan yang dimasaknya. *Benarkah itu kelebihan?*

Dari dapur, Ino memperhatikan Gaara yang _anteng_ menonton televisi. Ino pun berniat membawakannya minuman dingin.

"Gaara…"

Gaara menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tiga detik mereka saling pandang sebelum akhirnya Ino membuka percakapan.

"Kau mau minum?" Ino manawarkan minuman yang ia sodorkan kepada Gaara. Tanpa Ino sadari, Gaara tersenyum tipis. Gaara menerima botol air mineral yang disodorkan Ino lalu meneguknya. Jakunnya naik turun seiring ia menelan air mineralnya.

_Deg!_

_Ya Tuhan, jantungku! Lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak tak beraturan! Kenapa ini? Ada apa denganku?_ Kata Ino dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Gaara menarik tangan Ino sehingga membuat Ino langsung terduduk di sofa, disebelah Gaara.

"Eh?"

"Duduklah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat wajahmu memerah, tapi sepertinya kau sedang tak enak badan." Cerocos Gaara.

_Wajahku memerah!? Dan Gaara melihatnya! Astaga, Gaara wajahku memerah karena dirimu, bukan karena tak enak badan!_

Gaara menyodorkan kembali botol air mineral yang diberi Ino.

"Minumlah."

Ino membuka tutup botol tersebut perlahan dan meminumnya beberapa tegukan. Mendadak ia menyemprotkan apa yang barusan diminumnya dan Ino terbatuk-batuk membuat Gaara menepuk-nepuk leher belakang Ino.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lupa. Botol ini bekas kau minum tadi."

Gaara mengernyit tak mengerti. "Ya, lalu kenapa?"

"Kita sudah melakukan ciuman tidak langsung!" _Plakkk!_ Rasanya Ino seperti ditampar kudanil budug. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal itu di depan Gaara!? Ingin rasanya ia menyumpal mulutnya sendiri dengan bom. *Beledug -_-*

"Kau lucu sekali." Kata Gaara – datar, yeah seperti biasa – dan entah apa yang membuatnya berkata lucu tapi ia sama sekali tidak tertawa. Bukankah justru dirinya yang lucu? Huh?

"Lu-lucu?"

"Ya. Bukankah kemarin kau menciumku dengan cara – errr, paksa. Lalu apa masalahnya kalau sekarang kita berciuman, dan itupun tidak langsung?"

Ino berani bersumpah, baru kali ini ia mendengar kalimat Gaara yang panjang seperti itu kepadanya!

"Eh? Emmm…"

Plakk!

Ino menepuk jidatnya sendiri dan berlari ngacir meninggalkan Gaara. Sayup-sayup Gaara mendengar rutukan Ino.

"_Astaga! Ino bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau lupa bahwa kau sedang memasak!?_"

Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengar rutukan Ino.

_Gadis yang aneh, cerewet, dan…, menarik._

Lima menit kemudian Ino menata meja makan dengan masakan buatannya. Gaara melirik ke arah meja makan. Seketika itu matanya membulat tak percaya bahwa yang ada didepannya ini adalah makanan. Penampakan makanan tersebut terkesan horror!

"Aku tidak yakin masakanku enak, tapi setidaknya cobalah kau cicipi." Kata Ino sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau sudah mencicipinya?"

"Ah? Eh? Su-sudah." Jawab Ino bohong. Mana mungkin ia berani mencicipinya terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana kalau masakannya beracun? Walaupun Ino yakin masakan itu takkan membuatnya mati muda, melainkan mati secara perlahan karena diare (?)

Perlahan tapi pasti, Gaara mencomot sesuatu dari piring yang ada didepannya. Sepertinya telur dadar, tapi kenapa warnanya hitam? Gaara memasukkan beberapa potong yang diyakininya adalah telur dadar tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya perlahan membuat Ino tak hentinya menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Enak." Kata Gaara datar. Ino memicingkan mata tak percaya. Lalu ia ikut mencomot telur dadar dan memakannya.

"Hoeekkk!"

Gaara tertawa melihat Ino memeletkan lidahnya mencoba mengeluarkan kembali makanan yang terlanjur masuk kerongkongannya.

"Kau bohong! Apanya yang enak, ha? Dasar mata panda!" cetus Ino tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri juga berbohong. Tiba-tiba Ino terhenyak. Astaga, apa ia tak salah dengar? Seorang Gaara tertawa!

"Kau tak pandai bohong. Kalau memang kau sudah mencicipinya mana mungkin kau percaya bahwa aku mengatakan makananmu itu enak."

Kini giliran Ino yang tertawa. Membuat Gaara mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti. Apa ia membuat lelucon sehingga membuat gadis itu tertawa seperti itu?

Ino mengusap kedua ujung matanya yang berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Aku tak menyangka seorang seperti dirimu bisa tertawa." Ujar Ino kemudian ia tersenyum manis ke arah Gaara. "Aku suka kalau kau tertawa, kau terlihat lebih…, _rilex_." Tambah Ino ketika ia menyadari wajah Gaara mulai _horror_, seketika itu Gaara terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Ino.

_Gadis ini…, dia suka jika aku tertawa?_

.

.

~ To be continued ~

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Semakin gaje-kah? Ahahaha aku tau itu.

Ceritanya terkesan aneh dan menggantung (?)

Review kalian menambahkan semangat Author gaje yang satu ini ^,^

Mind to RnR?

Kritik dan saran ditampung kok :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Suddenly With You ****© KENzeira  
**

**Warning : gaje, abal, ga nyambung, aneh -,-**

**Genre : Humor, Romantic (?)**

**Rate : T**

**If you not like this character, please don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**- Chapter 4 –**

"Aku tak menyangka seorang seperti dirimu bisa tertawa." Ujar Ino kemudian ia tersenyum manis ke arah Gaara. "Aku suka kalau kau tertawa, kau terlihat lebih…, _rilex_." Tambah Ino ketika ia menyadari wajah Gaara mulai _horror_, seketika itu Gaara terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Ino.

_Gadis ini…, dia suka jika aku tertawa?_

"Dan hey, bahkan kau tersenyum!" ujar Ino sambil memasang wajah kaget seolah-olah ia sedang melihat Gaara pipis dicelana. *_Plakk!_*

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak menyangka ia bisa tersenyum tanpa disadarinya. Ino tersenyum melihat Gaara salah tingkah. Gaara yang katanya dingin itu ternyata bisa salah tingkah. Ino menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan sambil terus memperhatikan Gaara yang duduk berhadapan dengannya dimeja makan.

Gaara tak seburuk yang Ino pikirkan selama ini. Lihat saja, mata Gaara terkadang melirik ke kanan, ke bawah, ke kiri, bahkan ke atas demi menghindari tatapan Ino. Ternyata wajah Gaara yang selalu menunjukkan ekspresi datar itu cukup menggemaskan, membuat Ino betah lama-lama menatapnya. Apalagi wajahnya yang tampan itu, walau tak setampan Sasuke.

_Sasuke? Huh!_

Ino berani bersumpah, lebih baik ia memikirkan Gaara daripada Sasuke yang telah membuatnya patah hati.

_Tu-tungggu…, memikirkan Gaara?_

Gubrakk!

Mendadak lengan Ino yang menopang dagunya terlepas sehingga dengan konyolnya dagu Ino terbentur meja. Ino mengelus-ngelus dagunya yang lumayan nyut-nyutan. Sekilas ia melihat Gaara yang sepertinya menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

Daripada terus memperhatikan Gaara yang sepertinya mengacuhkannya, akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk mencomot beberapa makanan didepannya dan mengunyahnya. Memilah-milah kira-kira yang mana yang layak untuk dimakan.

"Hmmm, yang ini lumayan." Kata Ino lalu kembali mengunyah makanan yang dianggapnya layak untuk dikonsumsi. Gaara ikut-ikutan mencomot makanan yang sama dengan Ino kemudian mengunyahnya.

"Kau benar. Ini lumayan." Gaara ikut berkomentar. Ino teringat sesuatu tentang alasan kenapa Gaara bisa masuk ke kamarnya waktu itu, dan membuat mereka terpaksa harus melangsungkan pernikahan _konyol_ nantinya.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana bisa waktu itu kau ada dikamarku?" Tanya Ino hati-hati. Gaara menghentikan aktivitasnya mengunyah makanan lalu menalannya perlahan.

"Aku…, dikejar anjing." Jawab Gaara mau tak mau membuat Ino tertawa.

"Kau bercanda, huh? Wajahmu menunjukkan kau tak takut apapun. Astaga, ini lucu sekali! Katakan, bagaimana bisa kau takut anjing? Bagaimana bisa pula kau dikejar anjing?" cerocos Ino membuat Gaara menutup sebelah telinganya dengan jarinya.

"Perempuan memang bersisik."

Ino tak mengindahkan perkataan Gaara, Ino terus mendesak Gaara untuk bercerita perihal _phobia_-nya terhadap anjing. "Ayolaaah, aku janji tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun."

"Baiklaah." Kata Gaara dengan ekspresi malas. Ino memasang telinganya memastikan bahwa ia akan fokus mendengar cerita dari Gaara. "Waktu aku berusia 4 tahun, aku diajak ayahku jalan-jalan sore ke taman. Saat itu, aku sangat menyukai es krim. Aku meminta ayahku untuk membelikanku es krim. Akhirnya ayahku meninggalkanku di tengah taman."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Ino tak sabar.

"Sabarlah sedikit." Gaara menarik nafas perlahan. "Yeah, ayahku pergi meninggalkanku untuk membeli es krim. Aku tidak tau dari mana datangnya anjing besar yang mendadak menyerangku. Aku terlalu kecil untuk melawan. Aku ketakutan, aku pikir aku akan mati saat itu juga."

Ino terhenyak.

Gaara melanjutkan. "Tapi, beruntunglah aku. Ayahku datang dan menjauhkan anjing itu dariku. Aku mengalami pendarahan dikepala. Sejak saat itu, aku benar-benar takut dengan anjing."

"Begitu ya." Kata Ino lebih seperti gumaman. "Aku mengerti. _Phobia_ memang biasa diawali dengan pengalaman yang menakutkan. Penyakit _phobia_ku lebih konyol darimu. Aku takut korek api."

Mata Gaara membulat. "Kenapa?"

Ino tertawa kecil. "Begini, waktu kecil aku suka mencoba hal-hal baru. Aku yang tidak tau apa-apa itu mengambil korek api dan menyalakannya. Kau tau bagaimana reaksiku saat korek api itu menyala?"

Gaara menggeleng, Ino melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku kaget dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Dan sialnya, korek api itu malah mendarat di sofa dan membuat percikan api disana. Rumahku pasti kebakaran kalau saja ayahku tidak cepat datang dan mematikan apinya dengan menggunakan kain basah."

"Itu masuk akal."

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau pikir aku berbohong?"

"Tidak,"

Ino mendengus. "Oh ya, kenapa waktu itu kau dikejar anjing?"

Gaara mengambil gelas lalu menuangkan minuman kemudian meneguknya sebelum ia kembali berbicara panjang (?) lagi.

"Kau tau, aku suka membantai siswa sekolah lain yang berani menghina sekolahku?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku tau. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan dikejar anjing?" Ino balik bertanya. Ia belum mengerti arah pembicaraan laki-laki didepannya ini.

"Waktu itu SMA Kirigakure menghina SMA-ku."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku murka. Aku dan pasukanku juga kakakku – Kankurou – menyerang SMA Kirigakure. Aku sebagai pemimpin yang ditakuti di SMA-ku menjadi _leader _penyerangan waktu itu. Aku tidak tau siapa yang membocorkan rahasiaku bahwa aku takut anjing, SMA Kirigakure memakai anjing untuk pertahanan mereka. Semua _bawahan_ku melawan, terkecuali aku yang lari kocar kacir mencari tempat berlindung."

Ino tak dapat menahan untuk tidak tertawa. Akhirnya ia benar-benar tertawa terpingkal-pingkal membuat Gaara mengerutkan bibirnya kesal.

_Memangnya ia pikir ini lelucon? Huh!_

"Yayaya, aku bisa menebak ceritamu selanjutnya." Kata Ino disela tawanya. "Aku tidak percaya kau bisa berbicara sepanjang itu. Aku pikir jika kau berbicara panjang kau akan mati." Celetuk Ino lalu melanjutkan acara tertawanya (?)

"Kau berlebihan." Gaara mulai memasang wajah _horror_-nya.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu. Kau tahu? Kupikir kau orang yang asik diajak bicara kalau saja kau mau lebih terbuka seperti ini." Ino mengomentari Gaara. Ino menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Gaara, membuat Gaara merasakan detak jantungnya yang terasa lebih cepat.

Gaara ingin membalas senyuman Ino. Tapi ia urung melakukannya dan memilih untuk diam. Memasang ekspresi seperti biasa. Datar.

.

.

.

Ino terbangun dan menggeliat, kemudian ia meraih _weker _dimeja dan mematikannya. Dengan malas ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Semalam ia nyaris tidur jam dua belas. Siapa sangka ternyata Ino betah lama-lama mengobrol dengan Gaara yang _notabene_ dingin dan terkesan acuh tak acuh itu? Nyatanya, pendapat itu luntur setelah semalaman mengobrol dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu. Setidaknya itu pendapat pribadi Ino.

Ino mengambil handuk ungu-nya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sekilas ia melihat Gaara – entah sedang apa – didapur yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan ruang kamar mandi. Sepertinya Gaara tak menyadari kehadiran Ino.

Ino masuk kamar mandi.

-:-

Ino telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Gaara masih ada dirumah, dia belum berangkat malah kelihatan belum mandi.

"Ino,"

Ino yang hendak membuka pintu untuk pergi sekolah akhirnya menoleh, siapa lagi yang memanggilnya kalau bukan Sabaku no Gaara?

"Ya?"

"Ini masih pagi,"

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. _Memangnya kenapa kalau masih pagi_?

"Ya, lalu kenapa?"

"Tidakkah kau berniat untuk sarapan dulu? Aku sengaja membuatkanmu semangkuk bubur." Tutur Gaara. Ino memandang Gaara _speechles_. Astaga, siapa sangka laki-laki yang dulunya Ino anggap – si pria bodoh – itu ternyata sangat perhatian?

"Untukku?" Ino memastikan.

"Ya, memang siapa lagi?"

Yaa, siapa tau Gaara membuat bubur untuk dirinya sendiri. Laki-laki yang bersifat dingin lebih banyak mementingkan dirinya sendiri daripada orang lain, 'kan?

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sudah sarapan tadi. Kau makanlah bubur ini, aku akan mandi. Setelah itu jangan kemana-mana, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

Dan lagi-lagi Ino _speechles_. Gaara melenggang dengan handuk yang melingkar dilehernya, kemudian ia menghilang dibalik tembok kamar mandi.

Ino menghela nafas yang tanpa ia sadari ditahannya sejak tadi. Ia mendekati meja dan duduk di kursi. Memandang sejenak mangkuk berisi bubur didepannya. Kemudian, ia memakannya tanpa sisa. Tak biasanya ia makan banyak, Ino termasuk orang yang selalu memperhatikan tubuhnya untuk tetap ramping, tapi kali ini ia lupa akan hal itu. Seolah ia telah terhipnotis oleh bubur buatan Gaara.

-:-

Mobil yang dikemudikan Gaara berhenti di depan SMA Konoha. Ino membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil Gaara. Sebelum beranjak pergi menuju kelasnya, Ino sempat melambaikan tangan pada Gaara. Seperti biasa, laki-laki itu tak beraksi apapun dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Waaahh sepertinya kau semakin dekat saja dengan Gaara!" celetuk gadis berambut cepol – Tenten – yang mendadak ada dibelakang Ino.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Hey, Ino, kudengar Sasuke mulai dekat dengan Hinata." Kata Tenten keluar dari jalur pembicaraan. Ino menoleh ke arah Tenten.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya,"

Ino sama sekali tidak tertarik. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa ia menjadi seperti ini. Padahal dulu ia sangat memuja-muja Sasuke Uchiha yang di anggapnya _prince_ itu. Siapa sangka, laki-laki berambut merah dengan tattoo _kanji 'Ai'_ didahinya itu telah mengubah perasaan Ino dalam waktu yang relatif singkat? Yeah, meskipun Ino belum mau mengakuinya.

"Kau tidak tampak kaget. Ada apa denganmu, Ino?" Tanya Tenten yang merasa ada kejanggalan atas ekspresi yang diberi Ino tadi. Ia terlihat…, biasa.

"Entahlah. Kurasa…, aku sudah tidak menyukainya."

"Semudah itukah?"

"Yeah. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering memikirkan Gaara daripada Sasuke." Tutur Ino. Tenten membulatkan matanya, kaget.

"Kau menyukai Gaara?"

"Emmm…, mungkin," jawab Ino lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa disadari Ino dan Tenten telah sampai dikelas mereka. Mereka pun masuk dan melanjutkan obrolannya. Tak lama setelah itu, Sakura baru datang dan ikut mengobrol. Selain belajar, tujuan para pelajar datang ke sekolah adalah mengobrol dan bercanda bersama teman 'kan?

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah dua minggu lebih Ino tinggal bersama Gaara. Sesekali Ino pulang untuk menemui Inoichi – Ayah Ino – sekedar memberitahu bahwa ia baik-baik saja bersama Gaara. Ino sepertinya lupa bagaimana dulu ia sangat tidak ingin menikah dengan Gaara. Begitupun Gaara, meski sulit ditebak, Gaara tak mencoba menghentikan semuanya dan membiarkan dirinya hidup sendirian seperti dulu. Gaara merasa kehadiran Ino mampu membuat suasana rumahnya hangat dan – entah sejak kapan – ia selalu ingin cepat pulang jika sedang ada urusan diluar sekolah, sekedar memastikan Ino masih disana, dirumahnya, bersama senyumannya yang masih setia 'bertengger' dibibir mungilnya.

-:-

Ino terlihat anteng dengan majalah yang dipegangnya. Sesekali ia membolak-balikkan majalah tersebut, seperti sedang membandingkan sesuatu yang dilihatnya dimajalah itu.

Gaara menghampiri dan meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja. Gaara duduk disebelah Ino membuat Ino mau tak mau menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Gaara sambil melirik majalah yang dilihat Ino.

"Makanan. Aku ingin sekali membuatkan makanan yang _special_ untuk ayahku." Jawab Ino, matanya kembali terarah pada majalah yang dipegangnya. Gaara membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O'.

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak?"

Pertanyaan Gaara kali ini mau tak mau membuat bibir Ino mengerut. Ino akui ia memang tak pandai memasak, tapi 'kan Gaara tak perlu melayangkan pertanyaan seperti itu? Setidaknya Ino bisa belajar terlebih dahulu.

Mendadak Gaara mengambil alih majalah yang dipegang Ino kemudian menutupnya.

"Lupakan resep makanan yang ada di majalah itu. Aku tahu makanan yang enak – dan special tentunya untuk ayahmu." Kata Gaara. Jarak Gaara dengan Ino terlalu dekat, mendadak Ino sulit bernafas.

"A-apa itu?" mendadak 'virus' tergeragap Hinata menempel pada Ino. Gaara merangkul pundak Ino. Astaga, Ino merasa semakin sulit bernafas!

"Akan aku ajarkan kau untuk membuat donat. Bagaimana?"

"Eh? Emmm…, s-sepertinya tidak buruk."

Hey! Siapa yang menyangka, ternyata Gaara – yang terkenal dingin, tapi tidak dimata Ino – itu cukup ahli untuk membuat berbagai makanan selain bubur? Mungkin karena cukup lama – setelah ditinggal Temari dan Kankuraou menikah dan memilih pindah bersama pasangannya – ia tinggal dirumah sendiri, maka ia mencoba-coba untuk memasak makanan sebisanya untuk menghemat uang jajan yang diberi ayahnya.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi Ino saat tiba-tiba wajah Gaara mendekat ke wajahnya. Ino ingin menyingkirkan tubuh Gaara, tapi tubuh Ino malah memilih untuk tidak melakukan apapun. Bahkan mata Ino memilih terpejam menantikan tindakan apa yang akan Gaara lakukan padanya.

Tangan kekar Gaara menyentuh sudut bibir Ino, jempolnya mengelus sudut bibir yang mungil itu. Kemudian Gaara menjilat jempolnya sendiri yang tadi bekas mengelus sudut bibir Ino. Ino membuka matanya, wajah Gaara tak lagi dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau meninggalkan es krim di sudut bibirmu."

Gaara pura-pura tak menyadari rona pipi Ino yang memerah. Kemudian Ino mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan jempolnya. Benar, es krim yang ia makan tadi ternyata meninggalkan bekas disudut bibirnya. Ino merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tadi sempat berpikiran bahwa Gaara akan menciumnya.

_Ehh? Menciumnya? Kyaaaaa~_

"Ahh, iya. Aku tadi makan es krim." Kata Ino. Dan oh! Ino melihat Gaara tersenyum, bukan sebuah seringaian seperti yang biasa Gaara lakukan, tapi ini benar-benar tersenyum!

"Tumben kau ingin membuat makanan _special_ untuk ayahmu. Bukankah kau lebih sering membeli ditoko kue?"

Ino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ahh, itu, dua hari lagi ayahku ulang tahun, dan tentu saja aku tak ingin melewatkan _special moment_ itu. Apalagi ayah hanya seorang diri sekarang, kau 'kan tahu kalau ibuku sudah lama meninggal."

"Begitu ya," kata Gaara lebih seperti gumaman. Tak lama kemudian Gaara menyesap kopinya yang sudah menghangat.

-:-

Gaara menggulungkan kemeja lengan panjangnya, tak lupa ia melepas dasi dari kerahnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Sepulang dari toko – membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat donat – bersama Ino, Gaara dan Ino sepakat untuk membuat donat hari itu juga. Gaara mulai mencampurkan berbagai bahan dalam adonannya sementara Ino sedang memakai celemek.

Ino memperhatikan Gaara yang sepertinya sudah ahli membuat donat. Ino tak tahu bahan-bahan apa yang Gaara masukkan dalam sebuah wadah berukuran cukup besar itu selain tepung terigu, ya Ino hanya tahu tepung terigu.

Karena minimnya alat-alat untuk membuat donat, akhirnya Gaara menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengaduk-aduk adonan yang dibuatnya agar bahan-bahan yang ia campurkan mejadi rata. Sebelum mengaduknya Gaara menambahkan air secukupnya.

Ino hanya diam. Lalu untuk apa ia memakai celemek kalau ia hanya mematung memperhatikan Gaara?

"Gaara?"

"Hn,"

"Bolehkah aku yang mengaduk adonannya?"

Gaara membersihkan tangannya dan mengangguk. "Tentu,"

Ino mengaduk adonan yang dibuat Gaara tersebut dengan ragu. Takut kalau-kalau donatnya akan menjadi rusak setelah selesai di goreng nantinya. Gaara tersenyum tipis memperhatikan Ino di depannya yang mengaduk adonan dengan hati-hati.

Ino tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba tangan Gaara ikut mengaduk meremas-remas adonannya. Yang ia kagetkan adalah posisinya saat ini. Posisi Gaara yang seolah sedang memeluk Ino dari belakang – meski nyatanya tak seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja membuat Ino kaget. Tapi Ino berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin meski ia tau takkan berhasil.

Pipi Ino merona merasakan hembusan nafas Gaara disebelah kanan lehernya. Ino sungguh sangat gugup sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari daritadi ia terus menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan oh! Astaga, Gaara justru meremas lengan Ino dan sukses membuat keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhnya!

"G-Gaara…,"

"Kau tak perlu ragu meremas adonannya, Ino." Kata Gaara akhirnya. Tak lama setelah itu ia membersihkan kembali lengannya. "Cobalah lakukan apa yang aku contohkan tadi." Tambahnya.

Ino mencelos saat Gaara meninggalkan dapur entah kemana. Hampir saja jantungnya jatuh ke lantai. Ino bernafas lega. _Fiuuhhh!_

Tak lama kemudian Gaara kembali dengan membawa kain basah. Ino yang melihatnya hanya memiringkan sebelah kepalanya. Bingung.

_Untuk apa?_

"Aku rasa cukup merata. Sekarang saatnya membiarkan adonannya mengembang." Tutur Gaara. Ino membersihkan tangannya dari sisa-sisa adonan.

Gaara mengambil alih wadah tempat adonan itu kemudian ia menutupnya dengan kain basah yang dibawanya.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, adonan tersebut mengembang! Ino terlihat takjub. Ini pertama kali baginya membuat donat dan melihatnya mengembang. Ino akui Gaara memang hebat membuat donat.

"Lalu sekarang mau diapakan adonan ini?" Tanya Ino polos. Gaara mengacak rambut Ino pelan. Kalau saja bukan Gaara, Ino pasti akan menjitak kepalanya. Ino tidak suka jika rambutnya yang terkuncir satu itu jadi berantakan.

"Tentu saja membentuknya menjadi donat. Seperti ini," Gaara memberi contoh. Ia mengambil adonan itu sebesar satu gempalan ditangannya, kemudian mulai membentuknya. Ino memperhatikan dengan seksama lalu mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti dan mulai mencobanya.

Pertama.

_Ugh, gagal!_

Kedua.

_Kenapa jadi seperti ini?_

Ketiga.

_Hmmm…, lumayan._

Dan seterusnya Ino mulai menguasai membentuk adonan tersebut berbentuk donat. Setelah cukup banyak adonan yang telah terbentuk, akhirnya tahap terakhirpun tiba. Menggoreng!

Setelah sekitar satu jam berkutat dengan penggorengan, akhirnya donat pun telah siap untuk dihidangkan – maksudnya disiapkan untuk diberikan pada ayah Ino. Ino tersenyum bangga melihat donat yang dibuatnya – tentu bersama Gaara.

Ino bertopang dagu sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan ayahnya akan sangat senang menerima donat buatannya dan calon suaminya (?) itu.

"Oh ya, Gaara, donat ini bisa bertahan berapa lama?" Tanya Ino pada Gaara yang mulai sibuk membersihkan dapurnya.

"Sekitar lima hari." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh pada Ino. Sekarang Gaara sedang mengelap bagian lantai dapur. Bukannya membantu Ino malah asyik memperhatikan Gaara sambil terus tersenyum. "Jangan tersenyum sendiri seperti itu, bantu aku membersihkan dapur."

Kata-kata terakhir Gaara membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Dengan semangat ia melangkah menuju tempat mencuci piring.

"Yooshhh!"

Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Ino.

.

.

.

~ To be continued ~

.

.

A/N

**Waaaahh, bagaimana ini? Kenapa ceritanya begini? Ahahaha xD**

**Kayaknya di chapter 4 ini, Gaara OOC banget deh :p wkwkwkw**

**Maaf ya, Gaara-kun, aku tak bermaksud mengubah imej mu yang dingin itu,**

**Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?**

**.**

**Thanks buat Piko Pikoh atas bantuannya. **_**Ganbatte, Piko-senpai! Hehehe**_

**Tak lupa juga buat temen-temen yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict ini apalagi sampai meninggalkan jejak (Reviews) **

**Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kalian mau bersabar menunggu kelanjutan fict gaje-ku ini. Hehehe :D**

**Komentar, kritik, dan saran akan sangat membantu untuk membuatku semakin maju,**

**RnR please? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Suddenly With You ****© KENzeira  
**

_**..**_

**Warning : Gaje, aneh, mungkin OOC, banyak kesalahan penulisan disana-sini -,-**

**Genre : Romantic (?)**

**Rate : T**

**If you not like this character, please don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**- Chapter 5 –**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrgghh!"

Gaara yang sedang tertidur di sofa ruang tengah terlonjak kaget dan langsung terbangun. Ia mengusap-ngusap kedua matanya dan bergegas melangkah menuju sumber teriakan yang mengagetkannya.

Gaara hampir marah kalau saja ia tak memperhatikan lebih dulu apa yang terjadi pada gadis yang mendadak berteriak itu. Ino terbangun dari tidurnya, rambutnya berantakan dan ia menangis.

_Kenapa?_

Gaara mendekati Ino perlahan dan duduk dikasur, disamping Ino.

"Ino, kau kenapa?"

Ino tak menjawab, ia malah langsung memeluk Gaara dan menangis sesenggukan di dada pria itu. Gaara tak bereaksi apapun, ia membiarkan gadis itu memeluknya.

"A-aku…, aku takut."

"Kau mimpi buruk?"

Ino mengangguk masih mendekap erat tubuh Gaara. Gaara menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tangan Gaara kemudian mengelus-ngelus rambut Ino yang tergerai berantakan.

"Seburuk apapun, itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Sekarang kembalilah tidur, jangan sampai kau bangun siang dan lupa untuk datang dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada ayahmu." Tutur Gaara. Ino mengangguk lemah dan kembali berbaring. Gaara hendak pergi kalau saja Ino tak menahan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi, aku takut."

Melihat ekspresi Ino yang malang, akhirnya Gaara menyerah dan hendak tertidur dilantai dengan beralaskan selimut.

"Jangan tidur dilantai, nanti kau kedinginan."

Gaara mendesah pelan lalu menuruti kata-kata Ino. Ia tidur disamping Ino. Ino terus saja menggenggam jemari Gaara memastikan pria itu tak meninggalkannya. Gaara terlalu mengantuk untuk menolak permintaan gadis disampingnya ini.

-:-

Ino menggeliat dan mengucek-ngucek matanya, seperti susana pagi biasanya. Ia mematikan _weker_ dan beranjak dari kasur untuk kemudian pergi mandi.

Selesai mandi dan telah rapi memakai pakaiannya Ino menghampiri meja makan. Seperti biasa sudah ada bubur di atas meja makannya tersebut. Ino mencari-cari sosok Gaara.

_Kemana laki-laki itu?_

Mata Ino menemukan secarik kertas disamping bubur buatan Gaara, isinya:

_**Aku tak bisa mengantarmu ke rumah Papa Inoichi, mendadak ada urusan penting. Sampaikan saja padanya, selamat ulang tahun dariku.**_

_**Gaara.**_

Ino manggut-manggut mengerti. Jadi, hari ini dia pulang ke rumahnya sendiri? Padahal Gaara pasti punya ponsel kan? Mereka juga sudah saling bertukar alamat e-mail, 'kan? Lalu kenapa ia lebih sering menulis surat seperti ini? Ino memicingkan matanya mencoba membaca kembali tulisan Gaara.

_Papa Inoichi?_

Ino langsung blushing.

.

.

.

Ayah Ino senang bukan main ketika anaknya masih ingat hari ulang tahunnya. Ino bahkan membawakan banyak donat yang diakuinya buatan dirinya bersama Gaara. Padahal selama ini Papa Inoichi – ayah Ino – tahu kalau anaknya sangat payah dalam hal memasak apalagi membuat kue, tapi di ulang tahunnya Ino bela-belain nekat membuat donat. Bukankah itu adalah sesuatu hadiah yang bisa dibilang indah? Setidaknya menurut Papa Inoichi.

"Ah, Hime, kau semakin pintar membuat makanan ya sekarang. Rasa donat ini sangat lezat." Kata Papa Inoichi sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut anak kesayangannya perlahan.

"Tentu saja ayah, itu semua berkat Gaa – maksudku berkat tinggal jauh dari ayah. Mana mungkin aku terus bergantung pada makanan cepat saji. Hehehehe…" Kata Ino terkekeh. Lagi-lagi Ayah Ino mengusap rambut Ino, kali ini ia tersenyum kebapak-an.

"Kau tidak tersiksa disana kan, Hime? Kau bukan orang yang betah lama-lama tidak bersama ayah." Tutur Papa Inoichi. Ino tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayah tenang saja, aku sudah mulai terbiasa hidup mandiri sekarang." Kata Ino bersemangat.

Dalam hati, Papa Inoichi sangat tenang. Ternyata Ino yang dulu sangat manja kini benar-benar beranjak dewasa. Keputusan Papa Inoichi tidak salah ketika ia mendesak sang Kazekage – ayah Gaara – untuk membiarkan anak mereka tinggal bersama. Bahkan saat itu ayah Gaara sangat senang, ia berpikir jika ada Ino dirumah Gaara, kesempatan Gaara untuk tawuran antarsekolah semakin menipis. Karena itu artinya Gaara akan betah berlama-lama dirumahnya jika ada Ino disana. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Ayah Ino dan Ayah Gaara.

Mendadak ponsel Ino berkedip-kedip. Ada e-mail masuk.

_**Kalau kau mau pulang, kirim aku e-mail. Aku akan menjemputmu.**_

Ino senang bukan main. Ini pertama kalinya Gaara mengirim e-mail. Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ayah, Gaara berpesan padaku untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada ayah darinya." Kata Ino. Papa Inoichi tersenyum hangat.

"Katakan pada Gaara, _arigatou_."

Ino mengangguk mantap. Dengan mata berbinar-binar gadis itu mengetik sesuatu diponselnya.

_**Jemput aku sekarang.**_

-:-

Gaara memarkir _jazz_-nya didepan rumah ayah Ino. Gaara melihat Ino melambaikan tangan padanya, ia juga melihat ayah Ino disana, diberanda rumahnya. Gaara menghampirinya.

Gaara membungkuk sopan didepan ayah Ino.

"Selamat sore, ayah."

"Selamat sore." Jawab Papa Inoichi. Ino memiringkan kepalanya mendengar Gaara memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan 'ayah'. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perut Ino.

"Baiklah ayah, aku pulang ya!" ujar Ino bersemangat sambil menggamit lengan calon suaminya (?), Gaara diam saja saat Ino melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Ya, hati-hati."

"_Jaa!_"

Gaara dan Ino pun berlalu.

-:-

Ino sedang asik memakan _cookies_ yang diberikan ayahnya sambil menatap layar televisi. Sesekali ia menatap ke arah dapur dimana Gaara sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu yang sedang dibuatnya. Sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang membuat kopi.

Tak lama kemudian Gaara datang menghampiri Ino dan duduk disampingnya, ia menyimpan gelas berisi kopi dimeja kemudian memandang Ino sejenak lalu beralih ke layar televisi.

"Tadi pagi kau kemana? Kurasa itu terlalu pagi untuk bepergian." Kata Ino akhirnya. Gaara tak langsung menjawab melainkan menyesap kopinya terlebih dahulu.

"Seorang temanku mendesakku untuk segera kesana, kupikir keadaannya sedang genting."

"Siapa?"

"Tidak penting, lagipula ia mengelabuiku."

Dahi Ino mengernyit. Ia tak mengerti. "Mengelabui bagaimana maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti."

Gaara menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, pandangannya beralih ke arah gadis disampingnya.

"Ternyata ia baik-baik saja, tak seperti keadaan yang ia tulis dalam e-mailnya." Kata Gaara akhirnya. Merasa percakapan ini membuat tubuh Gaara yang entah mengapa menegang, membuat Ino mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Hmm, begitu."

"Semalam kau kenapa? Memangnya apa yang kauimpikan?" kata Gaara, dari cara bicaranya ia seperti sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ino terdiam sejenak. Astaga, ia baru ingat semalam ia bermimpi buruk dan memaksa laki-laki berambut merah disampingnya ini untuk tidur bersamanya! Pipi Ino langsung memerah, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Ah, itu…, aku bermimpi dikelilingi banyak korek api yang bisa bicara."

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang ilang entah kemana. Benarkah itu mimpi buruk? Setidaknya itu menurut Ino, menurut Gaara justru itu adalah mimpi yang konyol.

"Kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja." Kata Ino, kemudian bibirnya mengerut menandakan ia sedang kesal.

"Tidak,"

"Bagus kalau begitu." Cetus Ino, ia mengambil _cookies_-nya lagi dan memasukannya kedalam mulut, kemudian mengunyahnya perlahan. Keduanya kini tengah sibuk dengan 'aktivitasnya' masing-masing. Meminum kopi dan memakan _cookies_ sambil fokus menatap layar televisi, meski sejujurnya pikiran dua sejoli itu berkeluyuran entah kemana dan memikirkan apa.

-:-

Ino menguap dan mendapati jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 01:10 dini hari. Entah apa yang membuatnya sulit terlelap, ia kerap kali merasa gelisah tapi ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya gelisah. Ino berpikir mungkin dengan membuat secangkir kopi akan membuatnya merasa lebih tenang, meskipun dampaknya ia tak akan bisa tertidur. Tapi setidaknya ia memiliki aktivitas. Meminum kopi sambil menonton televisi yang biasanya jika malam akan menampilkan acara berita.

Akhirnya Ino beranjak dari kasurnya – maksudnya kasur Gaara yang dipakai olehnya – kemudian melangkah menuju ruang dapur. Untuk sampai di dapur, maka Ino melewati ruang tengah. Gelap tanpa penerangan tapi ada cahaya yang terang dan suara-suara orang sedang berbicara. Ino melirik ke arah sumber cahaya. Televisi.

_Gaara belum tidur?_

Ino menyalakan lampu dengan menekan _stop contact_ di dinding. Tapi ia tak menemukan Gaara di sofa – didepan televisi.

_Dimana laki-laki itu?_

Dengan langkah perlahan Ino menghampiri televisi hendak mematikannya. Tapi ia menemukan sosok Gaara yang tengah 'damai' meringkuk disofa. Pantas saja laki-laki ini tak terlihat, ternyata Gaara meringkuk dan bisa ditebak ia ketiduran dan lupa mematikan televisinya. Ino berpikir sejenak, lalu bagaimana caranya ia bisa menonton televisi kalau laki-laki itu menggunakan sofanya? Mana mungkin Ino berani membangunkan laki-laki dengan tatto kanji _'Ai'_ yang tengah terlelap ini?

_Bisa-bisa aku mati melihat tatapan membunuh dari orang yang sedang terlelap yang dipaksa bangun! Ugh!_

Akhirnya Ino tidak membangunkan Gaara melainkan tetap melanjutkan niatnya untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Sebelum kedapur, Ino mematikan terlebih dahulu televisi yang ternyata sedang menyajikan film _action_ itu. Dengan langkah hati-hati – supaya tidak menimbulkan suara berisik – Ino melenggang menuju dapur.

Selesai membuat kopi Ino duduk di ruang makan – masih didapur – sambil sesekali meniup kopinya dan menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ino sampai ia tidak sadar kopinya masih panas tapi ia malah meminumnya, akhirnya dengan konyol Ino panik karena lidahnya 'tersiram' kopi panas.

PRANGGG!

Ino merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia bisa sebodoh ini sampai cangkir yang dipegangnya malah terjatuh dan pecah, dan oh! Tentu saja menimbulkan suara berisik. Ino memukul kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana kalau 'macan' itu terbangun dari mimpinya?

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

Dengan bibir mengerut Ino membersihkan pecahan cangkir sambil tak hentinya merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Kau berisik sekali."

_Deg!_ Suara itu…, berat dan dalam. Siapa lagi pemiliknya kalau bukan Sabaku no Gaara?

"_G-Gomen_…, aku tak sengaja memecahkan cangkirnya. Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku…, aku…," Suara Ino mendadak mencicit seperti tikus kecekik, Ino menahan nafas melihat mata _turquoise_ milik Gaara sedang menatapnya tajam.

_Oh, Kami-sama, jangan biarkan aku mati sekarang! Aku belum lulus sekolah! Aku belum menagih hutang pada Tenten! Aku belum menikah! Aku belum punya anak! Aku belum mandi! Aku belum…_

Ino _speechless_ mendapati Gaara tengah jongkok dihadapannya dan membantunya memunguti pecahan cangkir. (Lagi-lagi) Ino merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa berpikir yang aneh kelewat ngawur itu. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Ino memang sering punya pikiran yang ngelantur dan tidak nyambung jika ia sedang panik atau terdesak.

"Kau bermimpi tentang korek api yang bisa bicara lagi?" tanya Gaara lempeng sambil terus memunguti pecahan cangkir dan memindahkannya kedalam tong sampah.

Ino menggeleng sekilas, "Tidak, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Ino.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" Gaara bertanya lagi, kali ini ia mengambil kain lap dan membersihkan kopi yang bercecer dilantai. Anehnya Ino hanya diam tanpa ada dorongan untuk membantu laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya ini.

"Entahlah, aku gelisah. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku gelisah."

"Aneh,"

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Jujur saja, aku justru terus memikirkanmu. Apa mungkin aku gelisah karenamu?" kata Ino polos. Gaara menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang Ino, kali ini bukan sebuah tatapan tajam, melainkan tatapan bingung.

"Karena aku?"

"A-aku tidak tahu, Gaara."

Gaara kembali mengelap lantainya, setelah lantainya bersih ia menyimpan kain lap tersebut disembarang tempat. Ino yang pada dasarnya masih berjongkok dilantai kaget saat Gaara kembali jongkok dihadapannya sambil terus memandang wajah Ino. Mau tak mau membuat wajah Ino _blushing_. Ino memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan 'aneh' dari Gaara.

"Kau ingin aku tidur bersamamu lagi?"

Mata Ino membulat kaget dan ia langsung kembali beralih menatap mata Gaara, "Tidak!"

"Terlalu cepat," Gaara menyeringai lalu ia berdiri, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino yang masih berjongkok. "Sudahlah…, cepat kembali tidur."

"Baiklah," Ino menyambut tangan Gaara dan ia pun berdiri. Gaara melangkah meninggalkan Ino. "Gaara…" Entah dorongan darimana yang membuat Ino memanggil nama Gaara.

Gaara menoleh, "Ya?"

"_Arigatou._" Kata Ino sambil memasang senyum semanis mungkin. Ada sesuatu yang aneh saat Ino tersenyum pada Gaara. Ada sesuatu yang kerap kali membuat hati Gaara berdesir ketika gadis ini memberikan senyumnya.

"Hn," hanya itu yang menjadi jawaban atas kata terima kasih dari Ino. Entah kenapa Gaara sangat ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan gadis ini. Akhirnya Gaara melangkah lebih cepat.

"Gaara!"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu memanggilnya. Anehnya Gaara merasa senang tapi tetap ingin menjauh. Mungkin akan aneh kalau tiba-tiba Gaara memeluk Ino, 'kan? Itulah yang ditakutkan Gaara, mengontrol habis-habisan 'keinginannya' itu. Sepertinya jauh hari Gaara sudah menyadari bahwa ia memiliki perasaan khusus pada gadis cerewet ini.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kenapa kau tak mencoba menghentikan semuanya?"

Gaara terdiam. Ino mengigit bibir bawahnya. Entah apa yang membuat Ino ingin membahas soal hubungannya dengan Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"M-maksudku…, kau pasti tidak benar-benar ingin menikah denganku, 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak berusaha untuk menghentikannya? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk berbuat sesuatu supaya menggagalkan pernikahan konyol ini? Kau pasti memiliki _special someone_ diluar sana, 'kan?"

Seperti ada yang menggores bagian dadanya ketika mendengar Ino menuturkan kalimat itu. Itu artinya Ino (masih) tidak ingin menikah dengan Gaara, 'kan?

"Kau…, membicarakan dirimu sendiri."

Ino tidak mengerti atas jawaban yang dikatakan Gaara. Apa maksudnya?

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

Gaara memejamkan matanya, dahinya berkerut. Ia seperti menahan sesuatu, mau tak mau membuat Ino bingung, Ino akui Gaara menegang saat Ino menuturkan kalimatnya tadi. Tapi kenapa? Apa Ino salah bicara?

"Kau yang tak ingin menikah denganku, kau yang berusaha menggagalkan pernikahan yang sering kali kau sebut konyol itu, dan kaupula yang memiliki seseorang yang istimewa diluar sana – laki-laki dengan gaya rambut yang menurutku seperti pantat ayam itu, sebut saja Sasuke. Dan kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin kau menyadari itu, Ino."

Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik Ino ketika Gaara mengatakan itu. Dari nada bicara ketika Gaara membicarakan Sasuke seolah-olah Gaara cemburu. Mau tak mau Ino terkikik menahan tawa, tapi tidak dengan Gaara. Ia justru menatap tajam ke arah Ino.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Ino. Hentikan kikikanmu yang mengganggu itu!" Gaara membentak Ino. Ia tidak suka ditertawakan tanpa ada yang lucu – selama ini Gaara tak pernah membuat lelucon, tentu saja – jadi ia tak tahu rasanya ditertawakan tanpa alasan. Ino langsung terdiam.

"Kau salah, Gaara."

"Salah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara tak mengerti. Gaara bingung mendapati Ino sedang tersenyum padanya – tentu saja, mana mungkin ia tersenyum pada sesuatu yang ada dibelakang Gaara, 'kan?

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan diriku. Aku benar-benar membicarakanmu. Kau tahu, awalnya aku memang ingin menghentikan semua ini. Kutekankan lagi – awalnya. Tapi pada kenyataannya aku tak melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat _kita_ menghentikan rencana pernikahan ini, 'kan? Dan lagi, tentang laki-laki yang katamu gaya rambutnya mirip pantat ayam itu, jujur saja bahkan sudah lama aku tak memikirkannya." Cerocos Ino. Gaara _speechless_. Aneh, rasa sakit didadanya barusan tiba-tiba menguap dan hilang berganti dengan kesejukkan. Ya, rasanya sejuk ketika Ino mengatakan itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, bolehkan aku mendapat jawaban terlebih dahulu atas pertanyaan pertamaku?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia melangkah mendekati Ino. Ino ingin mundur tapi kakinya tak menuruti kata hatinya. Akhirnya Ino membiarkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Gaara dengan resiko jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat.

"Aku tidak menghentikan semua ini…, karena iseng."

"Iseng?" Ino kecewa. Hanya iseng?

"Tunggu, jangan menyelaku. Awalnya memang iseng, aku benci kalau Nee-chan ku – Temari selalu datang setiap hari dan berpidato panjang lebar perihal diriku yang tak hentinya tawuran. Jadi, aku sengaja membiarkanmu disini supaya Nee-chan tidak datang dan berpidato lagi. Akhirnya keisenganku membuahkan hasil."

"Kau jaha – " belum selesai Ino bicara tiba-tiba telunjuk Gaara mendarat dibibirnya, menutupnya untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyela, aku belum selesai bicara." Tegas Gaara, ia menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya, "Entah sejak kapan, aku berpikir keisenganku itu balik _mengisengiku_, aku tak hentinya ingin melihatmu, terlebih lagi senyummu. Akhirnya gagasan baru muncul dari otakku. Aku tak menghentikan semua ini karena…, akhirnya aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Mata Ino mebelalak. Jatungnya berpacung lebih kencang lagi.

_Gaara jatuh cinta padaku? Astaga, Kami-sama, jangan biarkan aku pingsan saat ini juga!_

Gaara menurunkan tangannya dan tidak lagi menekan bibir Ino supaya gadis itu diam mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu tadi. Sekarang waktunya Ino untuk bicara, 'kan?

"Aku tak salah dengar kan?" dengan wajah bego Ino menanyakan itu. Gaara menggeleng.

"Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang pandai bicara, tapi aku bukan orang yang tak bisa bicara. Dan lagi, aku tak pandai bersandiwara. Aku tak memaksamu untuk percaya."

Mendengar jawaban Gaara mau tak mau membuat Ino tersenyum. Gaara mengepalkan tangannya – bukan menahan untuk tidak meninju, tentu saja. Tapi menahan tubuhnya supaya tidak melakukan apa yang 'diinginkannya'.

"Sekarang giliranku yang menjawab pertanyaanmu." Kata Ino bersemangat, entah dari mana datangnya semangat yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

"Jawablah,"

"Aku sudah tak memikirkan Sasuke lagi, karena ada orang lain yang menggantikan posisinya untuk aku pikirkan."

"Siapa?" entah kenapa jantung Gaara berdesir hebat menunggu jawaban dari bibir mungil gadis didepannya ini.

"Dia bernama…, Sabaku no Gaara. Kau. Dan lagi, alasanku mengatakan _special someone_ itu karena aku takut kau memilikinya dan membuatmu tersiksa tinggal satu atap denganku. Aku bukan makhluk egois, percayalah. Tapi kau benar-benar tak memiliki seseorang yang istimewa, 'kan? Makanya tadi aku bertanya, apakah aku salah dengar. Itu karena aku tak percaya kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sa – " belum selesai Ino bicara, bibir Gaara membungkam mulut Ino. Gaara mencium Ino!

Ino kaget – astaga, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak kaget kalau tiba-tiba Gaara mencium bibirnya? Rasanya jantung Ino terasa meledak, bahkan ia takut Gaara mendengar detak jantungnya yang kelewat berdetak lebih kencang itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ino berciuman, tapi entah kenapa saat Gaara menciumnya ada sensasi yang berbeda. Ino akui, Gaara tidak ahli memainkan lidahnya di rongga mulut Ino, tapi entah kenapa rasanya…, memabukkan.

"G-Gaara…," Gaara tak menggubris panggilan Ino. Ia terus melanjutkan 'aktivitasnya'. "Gaara nafasmu…, kacau."

Setelah Ino mengatakan itu, akhirnya Gaara menghentikan ciumannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Ino. Gaara mengusap bibirnya sendiri dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Ino bisa melihat rona merah dipipi Gaara meski penerangan didapur tak seterang di ruang tengah, tapi Ino masih bisa melihat rona itu.

"Aku…, aku tidak ahli melakukan itu." Kata Gaara akhirnya. Ino tersenyum manis.

"Aku tahu, kau juga yang bilang padaku bahwa akulah yang merenggut ciuman pertamamu ketika aku mabuk dulu. Aku yakin, ini juga pertama kalinya kau mencium perempuan, 'kan?"

"Hn," lagi-lagi tangan Gaara mengepal. "Maaf, aku tak bisa menahan diri."

Ino tersenyum manis lagi. "Tak apa. Sekarang berjanjilah padaku, kau ataupun aku takkan menghentikan rencana pernikahan ini."

Gaara tersenyum. Astaga dia benar-benar tersenyum! Ino sampai melongo melihatnya.

"Tentu,"

.

.

.

Ino sedang berkutat dengan makanan yang tengah dibuatnya didapur, lagi-lagi dia nekat memasak. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, Ino ingin membuat makan malam dengan usahanya sendiri. Ino melirik jam didinding, sudah pukul 20:07 tapi Gaara belum kembali. Laki-laki itu pergi sejak 4 jam yang lalu, dia bilang dia akan menjenguk ayahnya yang sakit. Tadinya Ino ingin ikut, mengingat banyak pekerjaan rumah yang belum selesai, akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk tetap dirumah.

_Ting-tong !_

Ino tersenyum mendengar bunyi bel, pasti itu Gaara. Ino bergegas pergi menuju pintu utama rumah Gaara lalu membuka pintu itu.

Senyum yang sejak tadi mengembang entah kenapa langsung memudar mendapati bukan Gaara yang ada didepan pintu itu, melainkan seorang gadis manis dengan rambut sebahu yang sewarna dengan karamel.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Ino. Gadis itu memperhatikan Ino dari bawah sampai atas, lalu ia tersenyum tapi dimata Ino senyuman itu lebih mirip dengan seringaian.

"Aku kekasih Gaara."

.

.

.

~ To be continued ~

.

.

.

_**Halooo, saya kembali lagi dengan fict geje ini. Hehehehe**_

_**Menurut saya, Chapter 5 ini adalah chapter yang paling sulit -_- ada scene yang membuatku berdebar-debar saat nulisnya xD Tadinya mau tamat aja, tapi kok terkesan gantung ya? Terus gimana Matsuri sama Sasuke? Maka dari itulah, fict ini akan saya lanjutkan. Mungkin chapter 6 nanti adalah chapter terakhir mengingat ada banyak imajinasi baru yang protes minta dituangkan dalam tulisan xD *plakk***_

_**Arigatou buat yang sudah reviews di chapter 4 hehehehe senang sekali xD**_

_**Bolehkan saya minta lagi Reviews-nya? *kedip-kedip***_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Suddenly With You ****© KENzeira**

**.**_**.**_

**Warning : Gaje, aneh, mungkin OOC, banyak kesalahan penulisan disana-sini -,-**

**Genre : Romantic (?)**

**Rate : T**

**If you not like this character, please don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**- Chapter 6 -**

Sebelum pulang, Gaara mampir dulu ke toko buah-buahan. Ia membeli beberapa macam buah-buahan, sebelumnya ia sudah beli buah-buahan untuk diberikan pada ayahnya yang sedang sakit, tapi kali ini ia ingin memberikan buah-buahan itu untuk seseorang yang mungkin tengah menunggunya dirumah. Ino.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menekan gagang pintu dan membukanya, ia langsung melangkah kedalam berniat mencari Ino. Tapi ia tak menemukan Ino, melainkan menemukan Matsuri tengah duduk disofa sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau?"

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, aku sudah menunggumu selama 30 menit." Kata Matsuri lembut. Dahi Gaara mengerut.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Mana Ino?" tanya Gaara, kemudian matanya mencari-cari gadis yang kerap kali memakai baju warna ungu itu.

"Jadi, perempuan yang tadi menyambutku itu bernama Ino? Huh, Gaara-kun, kau tidak tahu betapa ia tak menghargaiku sebagai tamu. Ia malah pergi dengan membawa banyak barang dari rumahmu dan membiarkanku menunggumu sendiri." Cerocos Matsuri lempeng.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya? Ino tak mungkin pergi begitu saja kalau kau tidak berkata macam-macam!"

Matsuri mendekat ke arah Gaara dan menyentuh dada laki-laki itu, tapi langsung ditepis kasar oleh Gaara.

"Kau memuakkan!"

"Tch! Aku hanya bilang kalau aku itu kekasihmu! Perempuan itu terlalu percaya kata-kataku, bahkan ia tak bertanya lagi setelah itu. Bagaimana bisa kau tertarik pada perempuan yang seperti itu? Gaara-kun, apa kau tak bisa melihatku sebagai perempuan? Aku selalu menyukaimu walaupun kau tak pernah bersikap baik padaku! Kau bahkan selalu – "

"KELUAR!" Gaara membentak perempuan didepannya, membuat Matsuri tercengang. Meskipun Gaara tak pernah bersikap baik padanya, tapi ia belum pernah membentaknya seperti ini, tak pernah mengusirnya.

"Gaara-kun, kau…," Matsuri tercekat.

"KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU!" lagi-lagi Gaara membentak Matsuri dengan memasang wajah yang kelewat _horror_. Seketika itu Matsuri langsung menangis dan berlari keluar dari rumah Gaara.

-:-

"Kau tak berhenti memeluk lututmu, Gaara. Katakan pada Nee-chan mu tersayang ini, ada masalah apa sampai kau repot-repot mengirimi aku e-mail dan memintaku datang kemari, ha?" cerocos Temari mulai jengah dengan sikap Gaara yang dari tadi belum mau membuka mulutnya.

Tak ada tanda-tanda Gaara akan menjawab pertanyaan Temari, akhirnya Temari memutuskan untuk mengambil botol dari kulkas dan langsung menenggaknya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada didapur.

"Ino meninggalkanku."

Temari langsung tersendak mendengar adiknya mengatakan itu. "WUAPAHH!?"

Dan tanpa di sangka, ekspresi Temari kelewat berlebihan. Temari langsung menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Gaara.

"Gaara, kau sedang bercanda kan? Katakan padaku apa yang tadi kau ucapkan itu tidak benar! Mana mungkin Ino meninggalkanmu? Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA?" kata Temari bersungut-sungut sambil terus menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Gaara.

"Perempuan memang berisik!"

"Kau ini! Aku sedang panik kenapa kau malah seperti itu, ha? Sekarang katakan padaku, apa benar Ino meninggalkanmu?"

Laki-laki dengan tatto _Kanji 'Ai'_ didahinya mengangguk sekilas membuat Ino melongo tak percaya.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia pikir, Matsuri benar-benar kekasihku."

Temari mengernyitkan dahi. Matsuri? Gadis berambut sebahu yang – sebelum Gaara tinggal satu rumah dengan Ino – sering terlihat bersama Gaara itu? Awalnya Temari berpikir, Matsuri adalah kekasih Gaara, tapi pemikiran itu luntur seketika ketika ayahnya mengabari Temari perihal gadis lain yang membuat Gaara melakukan 'hal bodoh' dirumah gadis yang ternyata bernama Ino itu. Dan kini Temari berpikir Gaara tidak 'melakukan hal' yang dianggapnya bodoh, buktinya sekarang adik bungsunya itu uring-uringan ketika Ino meninggalkannya. Berarti ada apa-apanya kan?

"Aku tak mengerti, Gaara. Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya dari awal." Pinta Temari.

Gaara menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kemudian ia mulai menceritakannya. Berawal dari keisengan Gaara yang tidak berusaha untuk menghentikan pernikahannya, entah kenapa Gaara ingin jujur pada Nee-channya ini, tapi tentu saja ia bilang bahwa ia dan Ino benar-benar melakukan _'itu'_. Kemudian awal dimana ia mulai merasa menyukai Ino, menyukai senyum gadis itu – Gaara melewati bagian ketika ia mencium Ino. Kemudian tentang Gaara yang menjenguk ayahnya, dan pulang ke rumah tanpa mendapati senyum dari seseorang yang selalu ingin membuatnya cepat pulang melainkan justru mendapat _'surprise'_ dari Matsuri. Gaara juga menceritakan tentang Matsuri yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya kepada Ino, dan membuat Ino pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Gaara – tentu saja, Gaara tak ada di tempat kejadian perkara waktu itu.

Temari memandang iba ke arah adik kesayangannya itu. Ini pertama kalinya Temari melihat Gaara semurung ini selain ketika sang Ibunda tercintanya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu dan membuat ayahnya menikah lagi. Ya, Temari belum pernah melihat Gaara semurung ini. Biasanya adiknya selalu bersikap datar dan tak banyak bicara.

Temari mengusap rambut merah Gaara yang masih anteng memeluk lututnya.

"Kau sudah mencoba datang ke rumahnya?"

"Sudah, Ayah Ino bilang, Ino sedang tak ingin diganggu bahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ayah Ino tak marah padaku, justru ia mendukungku untuk terus membujuk Ino keluar dari kamar. Ayah Ino juga bilang, Ino memang terkadang kekanak-kanakan." Tutur Gaara.

"Sudah berapa kali kau ke rumahnya?"

"Sudah lebih dari 5 kali, tapi tetap tak ada perubahan. Ino masih tak ingin menemuiku." Jawab Gaara. Temari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ternyata situasinya gawat. Lalu bagaimana cara Gaara menemui gadis itu?

"Gaara, sepertinya aku dapat ide bagus." Ujar Temari, Gaara mendongak memandang ke arah Nee-channya itu.

.

.

.

Laki-laki bersurai merah itu sudah menghabiskan beberapa batang rokok sambil terus memperhatikan jalanan disekitarnya. Tubuhnya bersadar pada _Jazz_ kesayangannya. Sesekali ia memandang ponselnya untuk melihat jam. Sudah setengah jam lebih ia menunggu gadis yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Lima menit setelah itu, terlihatlah gadis dengan gaya rambut yang dicepol dua itu.

"Hey, kau, kemarilah!" panggil Gaara lalu membuang sisa puntung rokoknya.

Gadis itu berhenti sejenak, mengucek matanya, memastikan ia tak salah lihat dan tak salah dengar dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan laki-laki berambut merah diseberang jalan itu. Kemudian gadis berambut cepol itu menunjukkan tangannya sendiri pada dadanya.

"Ya, kau, memangnya siapa lagi?"

Akhirnya gadis itu menghampiri laki-laki dengan tatto _kanji 'Ai'_ dijidatnya itu.

"Bukankah kau itu Gaara?" kata Gadis itu.

"Ya, kau teman dekatnya Ino kan? Sebelumnya, siapa namamu?" tanya Gaara.

"Panggil saja Tenten. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku teman Ino?"

"Aku sering melihatmu bersama Ino ketika aku menjemputnya ke sekolah. Kelihatannya kau baru pulang sekolah." Kata Gaara, Tenten mengangguk.

"Ya, aku baru pulang sekolah. Ada suatu urusan yang harus kukerjakan disekolah makanya aku pulang agak terlambat. Oh ya, ada apa kau menemuiku?"

"Aku yakin Ino bukan orang yang sering lupa untuk tidak _update_ cerita. Kau pasti sudah tahu masalahnya kan?"

Tenten terdiam sejenak, mencerna kata-kata Gaara. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu. Ya, Ino yang menangis meraung-raung seperti anak kecil kehilangan giginya, ingusnya yang meler dimana-mana ketika Ino menceritakan bagaimana jahatnya Gaara yang telah memanfaatkannya. Ino yang berpikir bahwa Matsuri adalah bagian dari rencana Gaara untuk menggagalkan pernikahan mereka. Dan Ino yang blak-blakan berkata ia menyesal telah membiarkan Gaara menciumnya.

Dan akhirnya Tenten mengangguk sekilas. Toh Ino tak meminta Tenten untuk merahasiakan ini pada Gaara, 'kan?

"Kurasa Ino salah paham. Kau tahu ia tak mau menemuiku selama lebih dari satu minggu ini."

Tenten mengangguk lagi.

"Memaksanya pun percuma. Boleh aku minta e-mailmu?"

"Untuk apa?" Tenten curiga, jangan-jangan Gaara tertarik pada rambut cepolnya *plakk*

"Mengabariku tentang Ino, tentu saja. Setidaknya aku harus yakin Ino baik-baik saja dengan menerima kabar tentang Ino darimu."

Tenten membulatkan bibirnya. Ternyata apa yang barusan dipikirkannya meleset total. Kemudian Tenten memberikan alamat e-mailnya pada Gaara.

"Mmm…, Gaara, sejujurnya Ino kerap kali datang ke _bar_ dan mabuk disana. Tapi kau tenang saja, ia selalu datang bersamaku. Kemungkinan besar, malam ini ia akan mengajakku dan Sakura lagi ke _bar_." Tutur Tenten.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu nanti malam kabari aku di _bar_ mana kau dan Ino akan berkunjung."

Tenten mengangguk, "Baiklah."

-:-

Gaara melepas dasinya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat, lalu ia langsung duduk disofa di depan televisi. Temari datang dari arah dapur.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan e-mail teman Ino, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Gaara _to the point_. Temari duduk disebelah Gaara sambil memakan _cookies_ yang ia temukan didapur.

"Mmm…, bagus." Kata Temari sambil tak hentinya mengunyah _cookies_. Lalu Temari meraih gelas yang berisi air putih dan meminumnya sampai habis. "Sekarang saatnya kau tanya pada teman Ino, selain dikamar, dia sering pergi kemana?"

"Tenten bilang akhir-akhir ini Ino sering ke _bar_. Dia akan mengabariku nanti malam di _bar_ mana mereka akan mampir – tentu saja tanpa diketahui oleh Ino."

"Apa disana Ino sering kali mabuk?"

Gaara mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Tenten beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lalu ia mengangguk mantap.

"Kurasa ini lebih mudah," kata Temari sambil menyalakan televisi. Gaara mengernyit tak mengerti. "Sia-sia aku membeli pil tidur ini, kalau Ino mabuk kau hanya perlu membawanya kemari."

"Kau membeli pil tidur?"

Temari mengangguk polos, "Ya, dari ceritamu kemarin, sepertinya akan sulit membawa Ino kerumah ini jika ia sadarkan diri. Lebih baik diberi pil tidur kan?"

"Kau jahat sekali."

Temari terkikik sambil mengacak rambut Gaara pelan. "Memangnya kau bisa apa kalau Ino tak mau kembali ke rumah ini, ha?"

"Menculiknya?" kata Gaara lempeng. Satu jitakan mendarat dikepala Gaara. "Aduhh!"

"Kau ini bodoh sekali! Sudahlah, ikuti saja _permainan_ku dan kau akan berterima kasih padaku nanti." Ujar Temari percaya diri. Gaara mengerutkan bibirnya kesal karena mendadak Nee-channya menjitak kepalanya.

"Yayaya, baiklah! Katakan padaku, lalu bagaimana kalau Ino sudah kembali? Kemungkinan besar ia akan pergi lagi kan kalau dia sadar nanti?"

"Hmmm…," Temari bergumam lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Saat ia sudah sadarkan diri, waktunya kau menggunakan emosimu."

"Emosi?"

"Ya, emosimu. Kau katakan semua kebenarannya, kau luapkan semua emosimu, buat Ino percaya padamu dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamamu lagi."

"Kalau ia tak percaya padaku bagaimana?"

"Aku angkat tangan." Jawab Temari lalu mematikan televisi. Tak ada acara yang bagus.

Gaara tercenung mendengar jawaban Temari. Mungkin kali ini Gaara harus bersikap _'tidak biasa'_ pada Ino. Bukan lagi Gaara yang acuh tak acuh dan berwajah datar. Tapi, apakah tak terlihat aneh kalau Gaara tersenyum sepanjang hari?

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menghapus pemikirannya yang mulai aneh. Dengan penuh keyakinan, Gaara pasti bisa membawa kembali Ino kerumahnya, ke rumah _mereka_. Pasti!

-:-

Gaara berguling-guling dikasurnya. Ia sudah rapi dengan pakaian yang kini melekat ditubuhnya. Bukan pakaian yang _merepotkan_, hanya kaos biasa berwarna yang senada dengan rambutnya dan lagi celana _jeans_ panjang.

Sekarang tinggal menunggu e-mail dari Tenten. Kira-kira berapa lama Gaara menunggu?

Sepuluh menit…, dua puluh menit…, tiga puluh menit…, satu jam…, dua jam…,

Gaara mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sekarang sudang pukul 21:30 malam! Bagaimana mungkin Ino dan konco-konconya itu pergi ke _bar_!?

Ponsel Gaara berkedip.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Gaara merasa senang mendapat e-mail dari seseorang. Ia pun bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melesat menuju _bar_ yang di maksudkan Tenten dalam e-mailnya.

-:-

"Ino-_pig_, kau sudah mabuk!" Sakura jengah melihat sahabatnya yang terus-terusan meminta gelasnya diisikan _wine_ pada seorang _bartender_. Tenten dan Sakura sudah berjaga jarak dengan Ino. Takut kalau-kalau Ino akan mencium kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Kenapa laki-laki itu belum datang juga!" gerutu Tenten, Sakura yang sudah bersekongkol dengan Tenten mengerti _siapa_ laki-laki yang dimaksud Tenten.

"Tch! Sudah jam berapa ini? Aku bisa-bisa kena marah ayahku!" kali ini Sakura mulai menggerutu mengingat bagaimana ayahnya yang akan marah seperti macan yang kelaparan.

"Bersabarlah, paling sekitar 5 menit lagi Gaara akan datang."

Ino sudah tak kuasa menopang tubuhnya sendiri, inilah kebiasaan yang akhir-akhir ini dilakukannya. Mabuk sampai benar-benar _mabuk_. Ino hanya menelungkupkan tangannya dengan wajah yang terbenam diantara telungkupan tangannya.

"5 menit lagi? Baguslah, sekarang lebih baik kita pulang. Toh nanti Gaara akan datang, 'kan?" Sakura benar-benar sudah tidak sabar. Tenten mendesah pelan.

"Sebentar, aku kabari Gaara dulu." Kata Tenten lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu kemudian mengirimnya ke e-mail Gaara. Setelah itu, Sakura dan Tenten melesat meninggalkan sahabatnya yang tengah mabuk berat.

-:-

Seorang laki-laki menyentuh bahu Ino, Ino menoleh ka arah laki-laki tersebut sambil memicing-micingkan matanya.

"Ino, kenapa kau sendirian di bar? Mana teman-temanmu?" tanya laki-laki tersebut.

"Kau siapa?"

"Astaga, kau benar-benar mabuk. Kau mau aku antar pulang?"

"…"

-:-

Selesai Gaara memarkir _jazz_-nya ia langsung bergegas masuk kedalam _bar_. Matanya mencari-cari sosok yang selama ini mengganggu tidurnya.

Gaara terbelalak melihat Ino hendak merangkul laki-laki didepannya – astaga, ternyata dia laki-laki dengan rambut jabrik mirip pantat ayam! Gaara yang sudah tahu kebiasaan Ino ketika mabuk langsung berlari ke arah Ino. Sudah dapat dipastikan, Ino merangkul Sasuke untuk mencium laki-laki itu! Dengan sigap Gaara mendorong laki-laki itu – Sasuke – untuk menjauhkannya dari jangkauan bibir Ino.

CUPP!

Entah sial atau apa, justru bibir Gaara-lah yang menjadi sasaran. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung terjungkal. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya tak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan Ino pada laki-laki berambut merah didepannya. Kalau saja tak ada Gaara, sudah dapat dipastikan bibir Sasuke-lah yang menjadi korban.

Setelah mencium korbannya, Ino kembali terkulai lemas dimejanya. Entah ada apa di alis sebelah kanan Sasuke yang membuatnya berkedut-kedut, mulutnya menganga tak percaya sambil terus memandang Ino bergantian dengan laki-laki berambut merah.

"Jangan salah sangka, ia hendak menciummu bukan karena tertarik padamu." Kata Gaara tiba-tiba. Ia meraih lengan Ino untuk membuatnya berdiri dan memapahnya untuk berjalan meninggalkan _bar_.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu?"

Gaara menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Ino sudah tak menyukaimu."

Sasuke mengernyit makin tak mengerti. Memangnya siapa yang bertanya 'apakah Ino masih menyukaiku?' Tidak ada kan?

Gaara membetulkan letak Ino dibahunya supaya lebih nyaman. Gaara menarik lengan kiri Ino dan melingkarkannya dileher Gaara, kemudian tangan kanan Gaara melingkar di perut Ino guna menopang berat tubuh gadis itu.

"Hei! Aku masih belum mengerti maksudmu." Sasuke masih penasaran. Gaara mendesah pelan lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Sekarang Ino tertarik padaku." Celetuk Gaara dengan tingat percaya diri setinggi dewa. Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia tak mencoba mencegah Gaara meninggalkan _bar _bersama Ino yang tengah dibopongnya dan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut perihal apa yang barusan Gaara katakan. Sasuke membiarkan dua orang itu pergi.

Masih tak menunjukkan perubahan pada posisi Sasuke, ia terkesiap kaget saat ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis dengan warna rambut merah menyala, dimatanya bertengger kacamata super tebal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Karin." Balas Sasuke sambil merangkul gadis yang ternyata bernama Karin tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Aku tidak mau kakakku memberiku ceramah panjang lebar tentang bahaya alkohol lagi kalau dia tahu aku mabuk."

"Baiklah," kata Karin lalu mencium pipi Sasuke lembut. Sasuke yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Karin.

-:-

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan berhasil membawanya." Kata Temari saat mendapati Gaara datang dengan Ino yang kepayahan.

"Bantu aku," pinta Gaara, Temari langsung membantu Gaara membopong Ino masuk ke kamar dan menidurkannya.

"Yoshh, berjanjilah kau takkan melakukan apapun yang merugikanmu, Gaara. Sepertinya Shikamaru akan berpidato panjang lebar tentang keterlambatanku pulang." Cerocos Temari saat selesai membaringkan tubuh Ino yang tak bedaya. Temari tidak tahan membayangkan Shikamaru – suaminya – akan berubah menjadi cerewet kalau ia tak segera pulang.

"Ya, sebaiknya Nee-chan segera pulang. Tapi, sebelum pulang, aku ingin Nee-chan mengganti pakaian Ino." Pinta Gaara, pandangan Temari beralih ke arah Ino, kemudian ia memperhatian pakaian yang dikenakan Ino. Cukup kotor dan err – bau keringat.

"Baiklah," kata Temari. "Tapi, aku tak membawa pakaian." Tambahnya. Gaara mengusap dagunya seolah sedang berpikir, lalu ia bergegas pergi menuju lemari dan mengacak-ngacak isinya – maksudnya mencari pakaian yang kira-kira muat untuk Ino.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Kurasa itu terlalu kebesaran, tapi tak apalah." Komentar Temari lalu mengambil pakaian yang disodorkan Gaara. Temari memandang Gaara sejenak. Gaara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu ia berbalik.

"Aku tunggu diluar." Samar-samar Temari mendengar Gaara mengatakan itu saat adiknya melangkah meninggalkan kamar. Temari terkikik geli.

Tak lama setelah itu, Temari keluar dari kamar dan tersenyum mendapati Gaara tengah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Sudah selesai, sebaiknya aku pulang." Kata Temari sambil mengacak rambut adik kesayangannya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Tanpa aba-aba Temari mengecup pipi adik kesayangannya. Gaara hanya mengusap-ngusap bekas ciuman kakaknya, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mencoba menghapusnya.

"Hn," Gaara mengangguk. Lalu Temari melangkah meninggalkan Gaara, sebelum pulang ia mengemasi terlebih dahulu barang-barangnya yang sengaja ia tinggalkan dirumah Gaara. Maklum, dua minggu tak ada Ino dirumah membuat Temari kembali menjadi _'babysitter'_ adiknya. Setelah itu, Temari pulang.

Gaara memperhatikan Ino yang terbaring dikasurnya, bibir mungil Ino bergerak-gerak menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dimengerti Gaara. Sebelum meninggalkan 'gadisnya', Gaara memakaikan terlebih dahulu selimut pada tubuh Ino sampai kemudian benar-benar meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Suara berisik yang diciptakan Gaara didapur membuat Ino terbangun dari tidurnya. Sesekali ia menggeliat dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ino terbangun dan mendapati kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Kemudian ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

_Ini bukan kamarku…,_

Lalu ia memperhatikan tubuhnya yang sudah berganti pakaian. Baju dengan lengan panjang yang kebesaran juga celana boxer.

_Eh? Celana boxer? Dimana aku?_

Otaknya yang belum berfungsi secara sempura tak menyadari kalau ia sedang berada dikamar Gaara, lagipula ada yang berbeda dengan kamar Gaara dengan kamar yang sebelumnya. Kamar Gaara kali ini memakai gorden dengan gambar panda dan juga sprei _plus_ selimut yang dipakai Ino bermotifkan panda dimana-mana. Wajarlah ia tak menyadari kalau itu kamar Gaara apalagi dalam keadaan pusing. Pikiran negatif bermunculan diotak Ino, ia menarik nafas panjang dan –

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

– berteriak.

Gaara dan aktivitasnya membuat mie rebus hampir terjungkal mendengar teriakan heroik dari kamarnya. Tidak salah lagi, Ino sudah sadar. Dengan segera laki-laki berambut merah itu berlari ke arah kamarnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Gaara panik sampai-sampai ia lupa membawa wajan berisi mie rebus yang tadi sedang dimasaknya didapur.

"Kau? Kenapa aku ada disini?" Ino tak kalah panik, sejenak ia heran melihat Gaara membawa wajan. Gaara yang sadar Ino memperhatikan tangannya ikut melihat tangannya sendiri.

"Ahh…," Gaara mendesah pelan mendapati dirinya membawa-bawa wajan. Ino yang tadi sempat emosi menyadari ternyata ia berada dirumah Gaara mulai menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Astaga, ekspresi Gaara lucu sekali. Entah ada kekuatan dari mana yang membuat emosi Ino menghilang seketika.

-:-

"Hentikan tawamu itu!" Gaara memasang wajah yang ditekuk, tangannya mengaduk-ngaduk mie dalam mangkuknya.

"Gaara, kau konyol sekali, tahu tidak?" celetuk Ino lalu kembali tertawa. Gaara menutup sebelah telinganya dengan tangannya yang tidak mengaduk mie. Saat ini Gaara dan Ino sedang menikmati sarapan pagi didapurnya seperti biasa, seolah-olah tak ada kejadian apapun selama beberapa hari kemarin.

"Tch! Sudahlah, cepat makan mie-mu, atau kau ingin aku menghabiskan jatahmu?" Gaara mencoba mengancam gadis didepannya. Ino nyengir lalu mengusap sudut matanya yang mulai berair. Merasa perutnya perlu diisi akhirnya ancaman Gaara berhasil membuat Ino menghentikan tawanya. Ino ikut mengaduk-ngaduk mie-nya sambil menunggu mie-nya tidak panas sebelum menyantapnya.

Akhirnya Gaara dan Ino makan tanpa banyak bicara. Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka sampai makanannya habis. Ino melangkah menuju lemari pendingin hendak mengambil air mineral yang dingin. Gaara hanya memperhatikan gadis berambut pirang itu ditempat duduknya.

Gadis itu membawa satu botol air mineral dan satu gelas. Lalu ia kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara. Tak lama setelah itu, Ino menuangkan air mineral itu kedalam gelas dan menyodorkannya pada laki-laki didepannya.

"Minumlah, aku tak menyisipkan apapun didalamnya." Kata Ino, Gaara menerima gelas yang disodorkan Ino lalu meminumnya. Sambil minum, mata Gaara tak lepas dari wajah Ino, jakun Gaara naik turun seirama dengan air mineral yang diminumnya. Ino yang sadar sedang ditatap Gaara langsung menyambar botol yang ada didepannya dan menenggaknya. Astaga, dalam situasi seperti ini Ino terlihat err – liar.

Selesai minum Gaara mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Melihat itu, Ino langsung berdebar tak karuan. Ia jadi teringat insiden (?) ketika Gaara mencium bibirnya. Ternyata pengakuan gadis dengan rambut yang sewarna dengan karamel itu – Matsuri – tak mengubah perasaannya terhadap Gaara.

"Kau tahu? Aku menyesal sempat berpikir kau tak melakukan rencana apapun untuk menghentikan pernikahan ini," lirih Ino secara tiba-tiba. Gaara menyadari kemana arah topik pembicaraan Ino. Ia membiarkan Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi ternyata aku salah. Padahal malam itu…, ah, tepat setelah mengakui perasaanku tiba-tiba saja esoknya aku menemukan diriku sendiri yang tengah dikelabui olehmu. Ternyata kau memiliki kekasih, dan aku bodoh telah mempercayai kata-katamu bahwa kau…, jatuh cinta pada _gadis sepertiku_." Ino menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, ia sangat ingat hari dimana ketika datang seorang gadis yang mengaku sebagai kekasih Gaara. Gadis itu yang memperhatikan Ino dari atas sampai bawah seolah tak percaya bahwa Gaara memiliki _selera_ yang rendah.

"Ino, kau salah paham."

Ino memandang Gaara sepersekian detik lalu tersenyum getir. "Jangan bilang kau akan berkata bahwa gadis berambut yang sewarna dengan karamel itu bukan kekasihmu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Ino mengernyit, "Tch! Aku bukan gadis bodoh yang akan percaya pada kata-kata laki-laki bodoh sepertimu!"

Gaara bersikeras untuk tetap bersikap tenang. Ia ingat pesan Nee-channya, ia tak boleh melakukan hal yang merugikan dirinya sendiri, atau Ino benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku bukan laki-laki bodoh," ujar Gaara setenang mungkin. "Justru kaulah yang bodoh, percaya begitu saja dengan orang yang bahkan baru kau lihat."

Ino langsung diam. Dalam hati ia berpikir, kata-kata Gaara ada benarnya juga. Bagaimana bisa ia percaya pada gadis yang bahkan ia tak tahu namanya. Akhirnya Ino hanya diam mematung menunggu kalimat Gaara selanjutnya.

"Gadis yang kau bilang berambut yang sewarna dengan karamel itu adalah gadis yang aku anggap sebagai adik, tidak lebih. Dialah yang mengelabuiku ketika ayahmu berulang tahun waktu itu. Kau masih ingat, bukan?"

Ino berpikir, ya, ia masih ingat ketika Gaara mengatakan hal itu.

**Flasback On**

"_Tadi pagi kau kemana? Kurasa itu terlalu pagi untuk bepergian." Kata Ino akhirnya. Gaara tak langsung menjawab melainkan menyesap kopinya terlebih dahulu._

"_Seorang temanku mendesakku untuk segera kesana, kupikir keadaannya sedang genting."_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Tidak penting, lagipula ia mengelabuiku."_

_Dahi Ino mengernyit. Ia tak mengerti. "Mengelabui bagaimana maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti."_

_Gaara menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, pandangannya beralih ke arah gadis disampingnya._

"_Ternyata ia baik-baik saja, tak seperti keadaan yang ia tulis dalam e-mailnya." Kata Gaara akhirnya. Merasa percakapan ini membuat tubuh Gaara yang entah mengapa menegang, membuat Ino mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut._

"_Hmm, begitu."_

**Flashback Off**

Ino tetap diam, ia tak berani membuka mulutnya takut kalau-kalau ia salah bicara. Lagi-lagi ia membiarkan Gaara melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Namanya Matsuri, aku tidak begitu berminat mengenalnya mengingat gadis itu selalu bersikap agresif padaku. Aku benci dengan gadis seperti itu. Gadis yang mendekati laki-laki yang telah menarik perhatiannya. Dia menyukaiku." Ujar Gaara membuat Ino melongo tak percaya. Gaara menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tapi sedikitpun aku tak menyukainya, aku hanya menghargai usahanya untuk mendekatiku. Lagipula, dia sudah seperti adik bagiku, dan tak akan pernah lebih dari itu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin? Bisa saja kau menyukainya suatu saat nanti, 'kan?" akhirnya Ino angkat bicara, ia melihat Gaara menggeleng sekilas.

"Tidak, sudah kutegaskan aku jatuh cinta padamu. Asal kau tahu saja, Ino, aku tak pernah sekalipun mengelabuimu. Tentang perasaan aneh yang mengganggu itu, aku tidak bohong."

Rasanya sulit sekali untuk Ino menelan ludahnya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata ia terlalu gegabah waktu itu. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan dulu penjelasan dari Gaara, tidak langsung pergi begitu saja. Entah kekuatan dari mana yang membuat Ino bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi berlari meninggalkan Gaara. Gaara tersentak kaget saat Ino meninggalkannya, Ino pergi dari rumahnya. Gadis itu…, kini benar-benar meninggalkan Gaara.

Gaara tak bereaksi apapun. Laki-laki itu hanya diam mematung. Dari sorot matanya ia amat terluka. Gadis pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, gadis pertama yang merenggut kemurnian bibirnya, gadis pertama yang membuatnya merasa nyaman, kini benar-benar telah pergi. Telah meninggalkan rumahnya yang kini kembali menjadi sepi. Gaara bukan tidak siap dengan kedatangan Nee-channya kembali, tapi ia tidak siap merasakan rumahnya yang kembali sunyi tanpa keriangan gadis yang telah mengisi hati.

-:-

Gaara membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, sejenak ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Astaga, Nee-channya telah mengubah kamar Gaara 180 derajat. Bagaimana tidak? Temari sengaja membawa berbagai gorden, sprei, dan bahkan selimut dengan gambar panda dimana-mana. Mungkin kakaknya itu sedang ingin bernostalgia mengingat sewaktu kecil Gaara sangat menyukai boneka pandanya.

_Panda, ya?_

Gaara sudah tak memiliki semangat untuk melemparkan ingatannya ke masa ketika ia masih berusia 7 tahun. Ia hanya ingin tidur dan mencoba menepis ingatannya yang justru terlempar ke masa ketika ia masih bersama Ino.

_BRAKKK!_

Gaara terlonjak kaget dan langsung terbangun dari kasurnya. Ia memicingkan matanya melihat lekat-lekat kaki jenjang yang telah mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"Nee-chan?" Gaara mencoba-coba mengira kira-kira siapa pemilik kaki jenjang yang kini masih terangkat, wajahnya terhalang oleh tembok. Walaupun ia tidak yakin Temari memiliki kaki semulus itu mengingat kalau kaki kakaknya pernah tertempel _knalpot_. Lebih tidak masuk akal kalau kaki jenjang yang mulus itu dimiliki Kankurou – kakak laki-laki Gaara – mengingat kalau Kankurou selalu _adu jotos_ ketika masih sekolah, lagipula mana mungkin Kankurou memiliki kaki semulus itu?

Kaki jenjang itu turun, tidak lagi terangkat. Lalu terdengar suara seperti ada yang menepuk-nepukkan tangannya seolah ada debu diantara kedua tangannya. Mata Gaara waspada, tak beralih dari pintu kamarnya.

Dan muncullah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang beberapa jam lalu pergi itu.

"Ino?" gumam Gaara tak percaya atas apa yang kini dilihatnya. Ino Yamanaka kembali! Lalu kenapa tadi dia pergi?

Ino memandang ke arah Gaara yang tengah terduduk dengan tampang campur aduk dikasurnya. Ino bertolak pinggang sambil terus menatap Gaara tajam.

"Kenapa kau tidak membukakan pintunya, ha? Apa kau tidak dengar dari tadi aku memanggilmu diluar?" cerocos Ino dengan nada kesal.

"Apa?" Gaara masih memasang tampang kaget. Bagaimana bisa ia mendengar Ino kalau wajahnya saja ia benamkan dalam bantal? Ino mendesah pelan.

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja!" cetus Ino lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkan kamar Gaara.

"Jangan!" tukas Gaara cepat membuat kuncir Ino bergerak karena gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Gaara. "Jangan pergi lagi," pinta Gaara.

Ino menatap mata Gaara lekat-lekat, dimata yang kurang tidur itu, Ino melihat kesungguhan Gaara yang tak ingin jika Ino kembali pergi meninggalkannya. Ino berbalik menghadap Gaara dan tersenyum.

"Bantu aku membawa barang-barangku diluar." Kata Ino sambil tetap memasang senyum manisnya. Gaara melongo, butuh waktu untuknya berpikir sebelum ia benar-benar terbangun dari kasurnya.

-:-

"Kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Gaara polos sambil membawa koper milik Ino kedalam kamarnya. Ino berkacak pinggang.

"Memangnya kau tak ingin aku kembali?"

"A-ano.., bukan begitu. Kukira kau benar-benar tak akan kembali." Kata Gaara lalu menyimpan koper Ino disisi lemari.

"Asal kau tahu saja, tadi aku berlari bukan karena aku benar-benar akan pergi, tapi aku pulang ke rumah untuk mengemas barang-barangku dan kembali tinggal dirumahmu." Ino menjelaskan. Gaara bernafas lega, ternyata gadis ini tidak pergi dari rumahnya. Ino membuka kopernya dan mulai menyimpan pakaiannya satu persatu kedalam lemari milik Gaara.

"Kau benar-benar akan tetap disini?" tanya Gaara. Ino mengangguk sambil terus menyimpan pakaian dilemari Gaara. "Jadi, kau percaya pada kata-kata laki-laki bodoh sepertiku?" Gaara bertanya lagi.

"Gaara, maafkan kata-kataku tadi, kau bukan laki-laki bodoh. Akulah yang bodoh." Tutur Ino tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lemari sementara Gaara ada dibelakangnya.

"Kau serius?"

"Astaga, Gaara, kau cerewet sekali. Jangan sampai aku berubah pikiran." Ujar Ino sambil mengambil beberapa potong bajunya dari koper.

Entah keberanian dari mana yang membuat Gaara menarik paksa Ino agar gadis itu berhadapan dengannya, agar gadis itu menatapnya. Ino dibuat berdebar-debar karena kini matanya beradu pandang dengan mata milik Gaara. Selama beberapa detik mata mereka saling memandang. Entah siapa yang memulai mendekatkan wajahnya, yang pasti sekarang dahi mereka saling menempel.

"_Aishiteru,_" desis Gaara. Ino tersenyum manis mendengarnya membuat Gaara tidak tahan untuk tidak menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Ino. Sejenak Ino kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel lembut dibibirnya. Gaara mencium bibir Ino lembut tanpa paksaan. Ino yang tadinya terpejam kini membuka matanya mendapati bibir Gaara tak lagi menciumnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino. Gaara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Tutur Gaara mau tak mau membuat Ino terkikik geli.

"Kau mau aku mengajarimu?" kata Ino dengan nada menggoda.

.

.

.

_**~ OWARI ~**_

_**A/N**_

_**Hohoho akhirnya selesai juga fict yang satu ini. Aku merasa tidak puas dengan endingnya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya ini yang dihasilkan oleh otak cetekku ini. Yang penting fict-nya sudah complete! Hehehe :) Maaf kalo endingnya tidak memuaskan :(**_

_**Big Thanks for : **__**Piko Pikoh**__** yang sudah membantuku untuk menemukan ide dari ending fict GaaIno ini. Arigatou juga buat Reviews dari : **__**el Cierto**__** (**__Arigatou atas kritik dan sarannya, itu sangat membantu hehehe ^^__**), **__**Gyuururu-kun (**__My little brother, thank you sudah memberi semangat ^^__**),**__**Yuina Noe-chan**__**, **__**Yuki Tsukushi**__**, **__**Moku-chan**__**, **__**RaIn Love**__**, **__**Sagita-naka**__**,**_ _**Harukichi Ishinomori**__**, **__**Elba Elizabeth**__**, **__**Non DumSui Luris**__**,**__**dll :)**_

_**Yoshhh, akhir kata, arigatou yang sudah mau membaca apalagi yang sudah reviews.**_

_**Komentar tentang endingnya, bolehkah aku minta Reviews lagi? :)**_

_**..**_

_#EPILOG_

Gaara tengah duduk dengan santai bersama kopi didepannya, sesekali ia membolak-balikkan majalah tentang masakan yang dibeli Ino beberapa bulan yang lalu. Televisi didepannya dibiarkan menyala. Ada salah satu masakan yang menarik perhatiannya.

Gaara melirik ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip. Lalu meraihnya, ia tersentak kaget mendapat sebuah e-mail dari Matsuri.

**Gaara-kun, maaf atas segala kesalahanku. Katakan pada Ino, aku sangat menyesal. Aku sadar, akan lebih baik jika orang yang kita cintai bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya. Sekarang aku sudah menemukan pengganti Gaara-kun, namanya Inuzuka Kiba. Terima kasih untuk tidak membalas e-mailku. Semoga kau selalu bahagia.**

Laki-laki dengan lingkar mata yang tebal karena kurang tidur itu terhenyak. Matsuri sudah mempunyai pemikiran yang dewasa sekarang. Tapi, yang mengganggunya adalah, kenapa harus Inuzuka Kiba? Bukannya Gaara tidak rela, tapi kan Kiba itu laki-laki yang selalu membawa anjingnya kemana-mana, dan Gaara teramat trauma dengan hewan yang satu itu. Tapi terserahlah, tak ada urusannya dengan Gaara.

Gaara kembali tersentak kaget ketika ada seseorang yang menyentuh bahunya.

"Ino, kau mengagetkanku." Ujar Gaara lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Ino manyun lalu duduk disamping Gaara. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Memangnya wajahku harus bagaimana?" cetus Ino.

"Maksudku, kenapa manyun seperti itu? Kenapa belum tidur? Ini sudah larut malam."

Ino menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Gaara manja, "Kau juga, kenapa belum tidur?" Ino balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pertama Gaara.

"Aku belum mengantuk," jawab Gaara. Ino mendongak memandang wajah Gaara.

"Kau ini, kenapa selalu tidur di sofa?" tanya Ino, Gaara mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Memangnya aku harus tidur dimana lagi?"

"Dikamar kita?" celetuk Ino polos. Mau tak membuat Gaara berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ino bingung atas reaksi yang diberikan Gaara, laki-laki itu malah diam sambil menutup hidungnya. Ino tak mencium bau apapun tapi kenapa Gaara menutup hidungnya?

"…"

"Gaara, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino khawatir, lalu Ino mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Gaara dari hidungnya dan Ino melotot kaget, "Astaga, Gaara, kau mimisan!" celetuk Ino.

_**29**__**th**__** of December 2012**_

_**~ Really FIN ~**_


End file.
